Pokemon: Kanto Remix
by AURyuichi-san
Summary: Aislinn, pronounced Ashlyn and nicknamed Ash, was surprised when she was reborn as the female version of the main character of Pokemon, but also very excited. Follow Ash's pokemon journey as she employs her knowledge and experience from her past life to help reach her dream of pokemon master in her new one. R&R. Rating may change later.
1. Pokemon, I Choose You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>It's ultimately rather strange to know that you've been reborn as someone else, and even stranger to know that who you were before isn't relevant to who you will become in the future, especially since most of the knowledge you gained would be useless in an alternate worlddimension, whatever the Pokeverse was considered to be in parallel to Earth. One would think it would be incredibly unsettling for someone's entire identity, from their name to the way they look and how old they are, to change, but for some reason, for the newly born and named Aislinn(pronounced Ashlyn) it was incredibly refreshing.

It was a relief to the babe, whose awareness was simply that at the moment, an awareness, the awareness of her situation and so on, an awareness that would not return to her until her brain developed enough for her to be able to handle the knowledge from her previous life. Aislinn was more than a little relieved, happy even that she had a chance to start over anew, to have a second chance at living a truly happy and more fulfilling life than her previous empty and depressing one. The babe let her eyes close, her awareness slipping easily as her consciousness did, reveling in this new opportunity that she did not yet know the extent of.

* * *

><p>"Ash, you're going to be late!" The raven haired little beauty of a girl walked down the stairs, fully dressed in short blue denim shorts, a black tank top with a white collared and short-sleeved blue over shirt with yellow buttons and pocket edges. Her loose wavy black tresses reached to her lower back, two wavy shorter bangs framing a heart-shaped face, a red and white cap with the pokemon league symbol emblazoned on the front, framing chocolate brown eyes, the only thing from her previous life that remained the same besides her light brown skin and slim, petite figure. She wore black and white sneakers and black finger-less gloves, a black satchel that could double as a backpack resting comfortably on her soft rump.<p>

"I know. I may not get a choice in my starter pokemon, but I'd rather get there late and miss Gary than on time and having him pestering me about 'rivalry' this and 'become my personal cheerleader' that." Aislinn, nicknamed Ash for short, rolled her eyes when her mother only giggled as she sat to eat her eggs and toast.

"I think it's cute that Professor Oak's grandson has a crush on you." Ash just frowned.

"Well I think it's annoying. Gary is pretty cute, but he's such a self-centered, big headed jerk." Ash saw that her mother was preparing to go into a big speech about boys and crushes and love and relationships so she snuck out while her mother's back was turned as she did the dishes, quickly and quietly finishing her breakfast and running out and off to the Professor's lab.

* * *

><p>Ash groaned when she heard before she saw Gary's little cheer-leading group.<p>

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up. Better late than never I guess." The spiky russet haired boy sneered. "At least you got to see me!" Ash rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore the over confident boy when he started boasting to the townspeople that gathered to see him depart.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Professor Oak managed to look a little sheepish, especially since he knew exactly why Ash had decided to come late rather than early like he suspected she wanted to. He felt partly responsible since he'd wished for his grandson to get together with the responsible, level headed girl and had subtly pushed his grandson into becoming infatuated with the girl.<p>

"W-well, there is one pokemon I have left that I could give you, but he is a bit problematic." Ash just gave the professor a look.

"Professor Oak, have you forgotten how many times I've helped you and other trainers with their misbehaving pokemon?" The professor again managed to look sheepish, chuckling nervously.

"Yes, well…why don't I just show you your new pokemon?" He led the girl over to the three sided stand, three empty poke balls there, which Ash correctly remembered and assumed was where the starter pokemon used to be. The circle in the center opened and revealed a poke ball with a small thunderbolt on the release button. The professor let it out on the stand to reveal a pikachu.

"Ash, I'd like you to meet Pikachu. Pikachu this is your new trainer Aislinn, but people call her Ash for short. The pokemon didn't even look at her, closing his eyes and looking away with his little arms crossed. Oak just sweat dropped a little and reached to pick up the electric mouse.

"Now, Pikachu, it's rather ru-" Oak was interrupted when he was electrocuted as soon as he tried to grab the small yellow pokemon. Of course this made Ash laugh aloud which in turn made Pikachu turn to her in shock at hearing the soft, melodious laughter. She smiled warmly at Pikachu when she'd finally caught his attention.

"Hello, Pikachu. It's nice to meet you. The professor already told you who I am, so I won't bother to tell you again." She held out two fingers for him to shake, not trying to immediately hug him or make any similar sudden moves. Pikachu seemed shocked that this human trainer would willingly hold out her hand after he'd just shocked someone, however he quickly caved in to the cute girl's warm smile and shook her hand with a small blush on his face. Ash's cheeks warmed at the sight, finding the pokemon absolutely adorable.

"Ne, Pikachu, could I hug you? I promise not to squeeze you too hard or anything." Pikachu stared at her for a moment before nodding hesitantly. She refrained from squealing and picked Pikachu up gently, sighing in absolute bliss when Pikachu snuggled up to her. Ash cooed at Pikachu and rubbed their cheeks together.

"Oh~ you're soo cute, Pikachu, and so powerful to have knocked out the professor." Pikachu closed his eyes contentedly, smiling.

"Chaa~" The two cuddled together and bonded until the professor woke up.

* * *

><p>"Yes, well now that you two are getting along." He went to a nearby table and picked up some things. "Take these. A pokedex and some pokeballs. You'll need them to catch pokemon later in your journey." Both Professor Oak and Ash were surprised when they stepped outside to see Ash's own group of people off to see her on her journey, cheering like they did for Gary, though Ash took it much more gracefully than he did. In front of the crowd was her mother, holding the black satchel she'd forgotten at home in her rush to escape her mother's lecture.<p>

"Mom," she called as she approached the red haired woman, Pikachu perched on the girl's head.

"Oh, Aislinn, I'm so proud of you. You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your pokemon training, but I-I'm going to miss you so much!" She buried her face in my satchel. "Oh, my little girl!" Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Pika, pika." As if that was her cue, her mother opened up the satchel, her expression back to her cheerful self.

"I packed your sneakers and shirts, nice clean shorts and unmentionables, and your favorite snacks, and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself. A pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothesline to hang it up to dry-" Ash had decided her mother had blabbed enough about what was in her satchel and snatched it from her before securing it over her shoulder and placing it comfortably on her bum again.

"Mom, I think that's enough public embarrassment for today," or ever, she thought privately. "I became a pokemon trainer as soon as Pikachu accepted me as his partner. Besides, you know I can take care of myself.

"I understand." She finally noticed the pikachu on her daughter's head. "Hm? That's your pokemon?" Ash smiled and picked Pikachu off her head to hug him.

"Yup, this is Pikachu." Pikachu smiled and blushed a little, embarrassed at the attention.

"Pi~."

"With Pikachu at my side, I'm sure I'll make a lot more pokemon friends."

"I thought all pokemon stayed inside their pokeballs. Why doesn't this one?" Ash smiled reassuringly at Pikachu at the mention of his pokeball.

"Pikachu doesn't like pokeballs and I'm not going to force him to do anything. Besides, I'd rather my first pokemon travel alongside me than in a pokeball. Oh, but wanna see something cool?" She put Pikachu down and took out his pokeball, addressing him. "Just like what you did with Professor Oak, okay?" Pikachu nodded, smirking when the professor sweat dropped in the background. She tossed the pokeball to him only for Pikachu to return it with his tail, again but this time with his head, followed by his foot. She repeated it twice before putting the ball back. "Oh, that's so cute! You're good!" She praised her pokemon, making his cheeks flush, pleased.

"Oh, how cute, you're playing catch. You're already such great friends!" Ash picked Pikachu up again and rubbed their cheeks together affectionately.

"Yeah, I already love him."

"Pika~!"

"But-"

"Don't worry about it so much, Mom," Ash interrupted. "I don't mind and I didn't exactly expect to be a normal trainer. I like that Pikachu prefers to stay outside his pokeball." Delia, her mother, just sighed in resignation.

"Alright, be careful out there, and don't forget to….change your underwear everyday." She whispered the last part to her, which made the girl flush in embarrassment.

"Mom!"

* * *

><p>Ash's breath hitched when she spotted the pidgey, immediately taking its data with the pokedex.<p>

"Lucky!" Ash whispered as she watched the small bird peck at the ground. "You ready Pikachu?" Ash asked the yellow mouse as she turned her hat around. Pikachu nodded in excitement as he stepped forward. "Use thundershock!" The pidgey cried out shortly, before falling to its side, its eyes swirly. Ash wasted no time throwing a pokeball at it. Ash didn't waste long in anticipation before the pokeball settled.

"Alright! We caught a pidgey!" Pikachu and Ash danced a little before posing in victory. She took the pokeball and cupped it in her hands with care.

"Welcome to the team, Pidgey."

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu ran through the rain, still following the road, hoping to find a built shelter by the road as the thunder and lightning roared above them.<p>

"This is ridiculous. That storm literally came out of nowhere!" Pikachu could only voice his agreement. As they continued to try and outrun the rain, almost as quickly as it had started it had stopped. When the dark clouds had finally cleared up, Ash spotted a large red gold pokemon soaring in the sky, a rainbow trailing behind it. She immediately took out her pokedex to get its data, but the pokedex had no info on it._ 'Dang, guess it was too much to ask for Ho-oh to be in the Kanto pokedex when it's technically a Johto legendary…'_ Both Pikachu and Ash were excited when the next town was finally within seeing distance, Ash amazed she made it the same day she left, the day not even half over.

"Made it just in time for lunch, huh, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

* * *

><p>"Hold it right there, young lady!" Ash looked to the woman who had called her out. "Is that pikachu yours? If it is, why is it out of it's pokeball?" She interrogated the girl. Pikachu shouted at the woman, who was clearly an Officer Jenny, indignant at the questions.<p>

"Yeah, this pikachu is mine. He's not in his pokeball because he doesn't like being in there. If you still don't believe me then you can always check this." She handed Officer Jenny her pokedex.

"Oh! A pokedex!" After checking it over she apologized for her behavior. "It's just that there have been a lot of pokemon kidnapping and robberies lately in Viridian City. So you having your pokemon out and about was suspicious." Ash smiled and shook her head.

"No harm done. I was just going to go to the Pokemon Center to make sure my pokemon were okay. I wasn't in any particular rush."

"Well, how about as an apology I take you to the Pokemon Center." She immediately put me on her motorcycle. "Sit back, hold on, and don't yell." After a while, the sun started to set and the stars began to come out. Officer Jenny made a sudden stop at the doors. "Well this is as far as I can take you. If I go straight in Nurse Joy will chew me out again." Ash only laughed shakily as she slowly got out of the deathtrap Jenny called her ride.

"No, thank you. This is already enough. I appreciate it." After a final goodbye to Jenny, Ash went to Nurse Joy at the front desk.

"Hello." Nurse Joy offered a kind smile.

"Why, hello, young lady. What can I do for you?" Ash smiled brightly in return and put Pikachu and Pidgey's pokeball on the counter, Pikachu jumping off her head to the counter.

"Um, could you heal and check my pokemon? I want to make sure they're healthy." Nurse Joy's smile grew bigger.

"Why certainly! It's no trouble at all. Why don't you get comfortable in the waiting room while I do the necessary check-ups?" Ash nodded and gave a reassuring look and wave to Pikachu, who waved back. While she made her way to the waiting room, Ash spotted a TV Phone and decided to call home. She knew her mom would like to know she safely made it to the first city and she most likely wouldn't have the luxury of doing so later.

"Hello, this is the Ketchum Residence." Ash smiled when she saw her mom wearing a towel on her head, and a face mask of cream with a pink robe.

"This is Ash Ketchum," Ash stated in mock seriousness. Her mother squealed in delight and immediately tossed her towel off her hair and stripped the mask off her face expertly, looking much more human now.

"Oh, hi Ash! Is everything okay? Where are you, Ash?" She smiled at her mother's concern.

"I'm okay. I'm at the pokemon center in Viridian City."

"Viridian City? It took your father four days to reach Viridian City! He'll be so proud of you, you're the apple of his eye." Ash smiled warmly at that, not hearing much of her father all the time.

"Thanks, Mom. I also wanted to tell you that I also caught a pidgey on my way here. I haven't left for one day and I already have two boys with me." Ash joked to her mother. Said mother giggled.

"Oh, Ash. Already you're off on your own adventure, spreading your wings and soaring like a spearow!" Ash tilted her head quizzically at her mother, wondering why she was comparing her to a short tempered bird, but she assumed it was simply a mother thing. Ash heard the telltale ding of her pokemon being done.

"Oh, looks like that's my cue. My pokemon are finished with their check-up." Delia smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Okay, dear. I love you, have a good night's rest." Ash waved to her mother.

"Love you too, Mom. Goodnight." She hung up the phone and went to gather her pokemon at the front desk. It was then that she noticed the four paneled stone like portrayals of four pokemon on the wall.

"Hey, Pikachu, doesn't that look like that flying pokemon we saw after that quick storm?" Ash questioned to the grey panel in the upper right corner. Pikachu made a sound of shock before agreeing wholeheartedly after Nurse Joy had left to check up on other pokemon for a little while. Before the two could contemplate things any further, the computer behind the front desk began to ring and since Nurse Joy didn't seem to be coming by any time soon, Ash decided to take it, voice only.

"Hello, this is Ash Ketchum at the Viridian City Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" Ash asked politely, making Pikachu giggle at how professional she sounded.

"Oh, Ash! Over here!" Ash turned around to the four panels to see the lower right one slide down to reveal a screen. Professor Oak's back to me, but looking at a monitor with her face on it. "Don't you recognize me?" Ash gave an amused smile.

"Well, I suppose I am rather familiar with your back." Ash commented kindly. He turned around and flustered over the keyboard.

"Eh, oops! Wrong camera!" The screen blacked out for a few seconds before it changed so Ash was looking at the professor's face. "There." He cleared his throat. "I just spoke with your mother and she told me you made it to the pokemon center in Viridian City. Is that correct?" Ash furrowed her brows at the professor, tilting her head to the side in confusion much like Pikachu was.

"I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here." After all, he did call the center…

"You couldn't be talking to me- Oh! I see! Anyways, I had no doubts that you wouldn't make it to Viridian city soon especially with how well you and Pikachu got along. I even defended you when Gary said you wouldn't make it with even one new pokemon! I bet him a million dollars that you would!" Ash smirked at this, crossing her arms.

"Well, Gary better be prepared to pay up! I caught a pidgey not even an hour after I left Pallet Town!" Professor Oak laughed boisterously. "Oh, Professor, while you're here. Pikachu and I saw that bird that's right above you on that panel. Do you know what it is?" Well, technically I already know that it's Ho-oh, but the professor may not know that… The professor looked absolutely grounded at this.

"That's impossible! You couldn't have seen this pokemon! Trainers have searched their whole lives looking for this pokemon and never found it." Ash smiled then.

"It is often those who are not searching for treasure, that end up with it in their laps." Oak chuckled at that.

"Wise words for one so young. I suppose this means that your journey's already been blessed, since those who see it are said to have good luck and for you to see it on the first day of your journey must mean you're in for quite an adventure." Ash smiled at that.

"I'm looking forward to it then." The doorbell rang on Oak's side of the phone.

"Ah, there's my pizza!" He turned away. "Coming!" He left the screen only to reappear a second later. "It was very nice talking to you Ash." Off screen Ash sweat dropped at what she heard next. "Anchovy, spinach, and pineapple pizza!" Pikachu and Ash made gagging sounds as the screen went blank.

"…Well that was interesting."

"Pikachu~" Pikachu nodded in agreement. Suddenly the alarms in the center started to go off and the speakers started to give off the voice of Officer Jenny.

"Attention please, our radars have detected an aircraft above Viridian City belonging to a notorious group of pokemon thieves. If you are in possession of a pokemon, please exercise extreme caution." Ash frowned at hearing the announcement.

"That can't be good." As if that was a cue, two pokeballs fell through the glass opening above the pokemon center and opened to reveal an ekans and a koffing. Ash was quick to get their data with the pokedex before koffing set up a smoke screen.

"What the- who are you guys?!" Ash demanded as she and Pikachu covered their mouths.

"Don't be scared little girl," a feminine voice spoke.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves," a male voice said this time.

"To protect the world from devastation," the woman said.

"To unite all people within our nation," the male continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The smoke began to clear to reveal the two people, the one that spoke last a blue haired man, and the woman a long red haired woman, both wearing matching white and black uniforms with a giant red r on the front.

"Jesse," the woman announced.

"James," the man stated, a rose in his hands.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Suddenly a meowth jumped in the center of them.

"Meowth, that's right!" Ash openly gaped at the strange group, discreetly getting Dexter to gather info on the meowth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash questioned, Pikachu on the defensive, his cheeks giving off electricity.

"Pikachu!"

"She just doesn't get it, does she?"

"Am I supposed to? Did you state your intent in that poem thing you guys just performed?" The man seemed to ignore her words.

"We're here to steal the pokemon." Ash took a protective step back.

"No way in Kanto are you getting Pikachu!"

"Pika!" He shouted in agreement.

"Pikachu? We're not interested in your precious electric rat." The woman said condescendingly. Both Ash and Pikachu bristled at the insult. Pikachu was not a rat!

"We only seek rare and valuable pokemon." James explained with a sneer. Nurse Joy decided to make her appearance known, apparently having arrived about a minute or two ago.

"Then you're wasting your time. This place is a center for weak and injured pokemon."

"Well, that may be so, but I wouldn't be surprised if we find a few little pokemon gems among all the junk!" Jesse smirked. Ash frowned at the woman.

"You're starting to bug me." Jesse only smirked further.

"Isn't that cute?"

"The girl's bugged," James agreed.

"Meowth! Then let's squash her!"

"Koffing, attack!" James exclaimed.

"Ekans, go!"

"Pikachu quick attack on Ekans!" Ash swiftly let out her Pidgey. "Pidgey, use gust to get rid of Koffing and his smoke!" Both Nurse Joy and Team Rocket were shocked at how quick Ash was to counter attack, their pokemon even more so and therefore were caught off guard, both hits landing and the dark green smoke being blown back in their face. They coughed and glared at the girl.

"You'll pay for that, brat!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Bring it, you hag!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" The woman screeched. Ash smirked, looks like she hit a nerve. "Ekans, use poison sting!"

"Koffing, tackle!"

"Pikachu, dodge using quick attack, then use thunderbolt! Pidgey back him up with a sand attack and a gust to blow these bozos away!" Both attacks hit the pokemon dead on and even reached their trainers, electrocuting them and blowing them away through the doors and into the sky. Ash flinched at the destruction caused to the entryway and looked sheepishly at Nurse Joy, not noticing Officer Jenny running in.

"Sorry about the damage to your doors, Nurse Joy." The woman only smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, that's no problem at all, Ash. You just saved the pokemon center from a much worse fate! Who knows what team Rocket would have done if you hadn't stopped them." Ash blushed at the praise.

"Aw, thanks, I was only trying to help. No way would I let those crooks get their hands on these pokemon."

"That's the spirit!" Officer Jenny exclaimed, shocking the two. Ash laughed when Nurse Joy started to scold Jenny on her manners.

* * *

><p>"So, off to Pewter City next, huh, Pikachu?"<p>

"Pika, pika pi!" Ash turned to where Pikachu was pointing to see a caterpie staring at them.

"Oh! A caterpie!" In her excitement, Ash just threw a pokeball at the caterpie after turning her hat back. "Pokeball go!" Pikachu smacked his forehead as the pokeball began to wobble while Ash just scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh, right, have to weaken it first. Glad no one was here to see-" Ash didn't have the chance to finish that sentence because the pokeball had settled down….the caterpie still inside. Both Pikachu and Ash stayed silent for a moment before the two danced around and posed for victory again, Ash holding up the pokeball.

"Alright! I caught a caterpie!" Ash immediately let the caterpie out, allowing Pidgey to come out too in order to get acquainted and bond with each other. "Okay guys, why don't we go together until we reach Pewter. That way we can all get to know each other better!" The pokemon all voiced their agreement and although Pidgey and Caterpie got off to a rocky start, they ended up getting along in the end. After a rather uneventful day of all three gaining some experience by fighting wild pokemon that came by and lunch and dinner, it was time to sleep. The next day was nearly as uneventful as before, at least until a pidgeotto came and tried to make an easy snack out of Caterpie. Pidgey was having none of that and fought the pidgeotto off, in the end evolving into a pidgeotto himself.

"I can't believe it! Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto! Good job, Pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed hugging and kissing the excited bird. Their celebration was cut short when Team Rocket came in.

"Sorry to interrupt your little celebration," James said, "but we'll be taking that pikachu now."

"Prepare for trouble-" Jesse started, only to be interrupted by Ash.

"Caterpie, use string shot." Caterpie was quick to shut them up using the string to cover their mouths, making them shout muffled words of indignant embarrassment.

"Pidgeotto, use gust." Pidgeotto blew them away, the trio once again becoming a twinkle in the sky. Ash was about to congratulate the two when Caterpie suddenly started to cover itself in its own string shot. Soon enough he evolved into a metapod, shocking Ash since Dexter informed him that this was the fastest that a caterpie has evolved into a metapod. Ash only hugged the metapod, tossing it in the air as she and her pokemon celebrated.

"Two evolutions in one day! This is awesome! Let's celebrate with a fancy lunch!" All her pokemon were enthusiastic at that news.

* * *

><p>"Man that pinsir came out of nowhere! But hey! Metapod evolved into a butter free! That's the fastest I've heard a caterpie evolve!" Ash sighs contentedly as they reach the edge of the forest and finally saw Pewter city close by. Ash decided to take a rest on some nearby rocks.<p>

"There's a fee for sitting on those rocks." Ash jumps at hearing the voice and turns to the suspicious man.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Flint." She looked around to see a bunch of rocks with price tags on it. Ash sweat dropped.

"You sell rocks?"

"Pewter City souvenirs." He replied. "Wanna buy some?" Ash sweat dropped again at the offer.

"No thanks, I'm just traveling to be a pokemon trainer." Pikachu gave out a sigh on my head.

"Looks like your pokemon could use some rest. Follow me, I'll lead you to the pokemon center." Ash got up and adjusted her pack to get ready to follow when he came back again.

"By the way, that'll be a two dollar fee for resting on my rocks." Ash and Pikachu fell over in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Please, take care of my pokemon," Ash asked Nurse Joy politely.<p>

"Sure, right away, Ash." She responded. Ash gave her a strange look.

"Nurse Joy? You really look exactly like the one from Viridian City."

"Yes, I'm the older Joy, the Nurse Joy from Viridian City is my younger sister. I've heard nice things about you. Very nice." She said kindly.

"Why, thank you," Ash said with a blush while Nurse Joy picked up the tray.

"Have you seen that poster?" She asked before going off with Ash's pokemon. Ash turned to see the Pokemon League poster advertisement.

"The Pokemon League Regional Championships, huh? I guess it's a good thing I can start collecting badges with the gym in this town." Ash turned when she heard a mocking laugh, coming from the man she met earlier.

"Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader." Ash only crossed her arms and rose her brow at the man.

"Of course I do. How else am I going to get a badge? Once my pokemon are rested up, we'll challenge him. Do you happen to know where it is?" She asked coolly. He only laughed again.

"You.. beat him?" He walked off, still laughing. Ash frowned at the man's mocking before deciding to eat some lunch. She frowned as she chewed. His mocking wasn't entirely unfounded. It would be almost impossible to win with the three pokemon she has now. None of them would do much to damage the ground types since none of them had a type advantage and with their high defenses it would be near impossible to cause a lot of damage, much less knock them out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Just wanted to say that I'll try to make each chapter around five thousand words. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.


	2. Pewter to Cerulean and Onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Well, Ash, no more waiting. Pikachu and your other pokemon are all back to normal." Ash smiled happily as he picked up the two pokeballs for Pidgeotto and Butterfree. Pikachu jumped eagerly on her shoulder, making Ash giggle.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash opened the large, imposing doors with less difficulty than she thought, stepping into the large, dark, empty room with no hesitation. "Hello~?" She called, hearing a slight echo to her voice.<p>

"Who goes there?" A spot light turned on above a dark skinned teen sitting on a stone slab, one Ash easily recognized as Brock. She smiled at his theatrical entrance.

"You must be Brock. My name is Aislinn, from Pallet Town. I challenge you to a battle." His expression didn't change.

"Is this your first gym match?" He asked. Ash didn't have a chance to respond before he continued. "A gym match is different from other battles. This match is for pokemon league authorization. There are special rules." Ash rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. What are these special rules?" She asked, knowing each gym could have varying rules.

"Two pokemon each, understand?" He said as he stood. Ash made a noncommittal sound. "How long have you been with that pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Two weeks," Ash answered easily.

"So that Pikachu is in its cutest stage," Pikachu only smiled and looked adorable, tilting its head as it said,

"Pikachu," Ash had to resist the strong urge to pick him up and cuddle him.

"It can't win," Brock finished, making Pikachu tilt comically and sweat drop.

"Chu!" Ash frown and glared at Brock.

"I'll worry about my pokemon and you worry about yours, alright?"

"Suit yourself. As gym leader, I have to accept every challenge so let's just get this over with." He snapped his fingers and all the lights suddenly turned on. Ash and Pikachu were quick to get out of the way when large garage doors opened on either side and slid inward to create a rock terrain battlefield. Brock jumped from his perch to the white box on his side, taking out a pokeball.

"Let the match begin." Ash smiled at that.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Ash smirked and shifted her hat back.

"Geodude, go!" Brock called, throwing his pokeball into the field. Ash smiled and took out her own pokeball.

"Butterfree, I choose you!" Butterfree came out trilling happily. "Butterfree use psychic!" Ash called, glad she managed to teach it to him on their way to Pewter. One hit was all it took for Geodude to go down.

"Geodude, return." He minimized the pokeball and switched it out. "You Butterfree is well trained, but still no match for Onyx, go!" He shouted as he threw his second ball, revealing the large rock snake. Ash grit her teeth when she saw that Butterfree was intimidated by his size and roar.

"Butterfree use psychic again!" She called Butterfree was quick to comply, but unlike Geodude, he didn't go down.

"Onyx, use bind!" Brock called.

"Butterfree!" Ash called in worry, seeing that it was too late to dodge. Just a few minutes and Butterfree was knocked out. "Return!" She said as Butterfree was called back. She gave the pokeball a kiss. "Good job." She turned to Pikachu. "Ready, Pikachu?" Pikachu smirked.

"Pikachu!" He exclaimed, his cheeks sparking with electricity. He ran out and faced the large pokemon courageously though Ash could tell he was still nervous.

"Pikachu use quick attack to climb to his head then use thundershock on the sprinklers!" Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu!" He exclaimed again before complying, shocking Brock.

"Onyx use bind!" But it was too late, Pikachu was too fast to catch while using quick attack and he set off the sprinklers without a hitch, dowsing the field with water.

"Now! Use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Onyx cried out in pain and fell heavily to the floor, Pikachu jumping safely. Ash nodded in approval. She was about to finish Onyx off when all of a sudden, all of Brock's siblings clung to her to stop her from winning.

"Leave Onyx alone, you big bully!" Cried the boy clinging around her neck. Ash frowned, her brows knit in frustration.

"Hey! I am not a bully," she said with a pout. She hated bullies.

"Stop it! All of you, get off her right now," Brock called out. "This is an official match and we're going to finish it no matter what."

"But Brock," the girl on her back called, "we know that you love your pokemon so much!'

"That's why we can't watch Onyx suffer from another attack!" Said the boy clinging to my arm. Ash just sighed in defeat.

"Pikachu… return." Pikachu turned and ran back.

"What are you doing?" Brock called as Ash set down his massive amount of siblings. "This is an official match."

"It looks like we both love our pokemon so much we don't want to see anyone else's suffer. I'll win the badge from you some other time, Brock." She said as she set her hat straight again and waved goodbye without turning from the exit, like maybe when your siblings aren't around to guilt trip her. "Until then."

* * *

><p>Ash was walking along the road with her hands behind her head and Pikachu trotting along. She sighed as she looked up into the pink and blue sky.<p>

"Sometimes I think I'm too nice a person. I'm sorry Pikachu, you did a really amazing job in battle," Ash said despondently.

"Pika…chu," he said just as sadly. Ash sighed again.

"You sound just the way I do." Ash heard running footsteps behind her.

"Hey, Ash, wait up!" Ash turned to see Brock coming up and panting.

"Brock?" Ash questioned. He held out his hand.

"Ash, you forgot this," he opened his hand to reveal an octagonal grey badge.

"A badge?" Ash asked. "I can't accept that, I forfeit the match."

"Nah," Brock answered. "I lost to you. You beat me in battle and being kind to all pokemon." Ash flushed at that.

"But-"

"To tell you the truth," Brock interrupted looking towards the sunset, "I get more pleasure from raising pokemon than from making them battle. Rather than being a great pokemon trainer, I want to be the world's best pokemon breeder, but I can't leaver here because I have to look after my brothers and sisters." He held up the fist that had the badge as he turned to her. "Ash I want you to take this and fulfill my dream. He offered the badge to her again. "Will you do that for me?" Ash smiled at him and stepped forward to accept, nodding her head once.

"I will. I'll do my best to fulfill both our dreams," Ash said as she took the badge from his palm.

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams," the rock selling guy named Flint said, suddenly appearing.

"Flint!" Ash called in surprise, even more shocked when he suddenly ripped away his beard and took off the red beanie to reveal an older looking Brock.

"My father," Brock called out in a partially loathing tone. Ash's brows rose in surprise. Ash had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when Brock started to tell his father about everything involving his siblings, obviously taking this opportunity to pursue his dream.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ash, you sure it's okay if I go with you on your pokemon journey?" Brock asked as they walked along the road during the night, the full moon above them lighting their path.<p>

"Sure I'm sure, the more the merrier. And it's nice to have somebody else to talk with," she said cheerily. Brock smiled, reassured by this._ 'Plus, if we ever run into Gary and he tries anything funny, I'm sure Brock's instinctive sibling protectiveness will come into effect and he'll help me out,'_ Ash thought privately.

* * *

><p>"Mt. Moon, huh?" Ash said, vaguely remembering something about moon stones and clefairy's from her previous life.<p>

"People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back in prehistoric times."

"A meteor? Do you think it's true?" Ash asked Brock, hiding her amusement since she already knew the answer.

"They call it the moon stone." All of a sudden they heard a scream in the distance.

"Look, over there!" Ash called as the two set off running to the sound of distress. They came to the sight of a man being attacked by a flock of zubat. Ash took out her pokedex to get its info while Pikachu climbed on her head.

"Pikachu, use thundershock."

"Pi~ka~chuu!" Pikachu called out as he attacked, making all the zubat flee back into the cave, screeching. Ash ran up to the moaning man.

"Are you okay?" Ash stiffened when the man suddenly got up and hugged her.

"Wow, you're the greatest!" He shouted while crying behind his round glasses.

"Really…it was nothing," Ash tried to say as she was being suffocated by the man.

"That was really superfantabulistic! I give two thumbs up!" He continued as he kept smothering both Ash and Pikachu who was growing quite tired of it. "The best rescue I've ever had!" Pikachu pushed Ash away and shocked the scientist that was smothering them both. The scientist fell over, but recovered annoyingly quick.

"They say that man's best friend is a pokemon," he adjusted his glasses, "and with you two I believe it." He said with a smile and conviction, his fist raised in emphasis. Ash hugged Pikachu to her, looking unsure.

"Umm, that's nice," Ash said uncertainly.

"I'm so moved," he continued. "Such friendship I thought I'd never see when the Zubat began attacking me I thought I was done for when who should arrive my new hero thanks to whom I'm alive! I'm aliiiiivee!" He shouted exuberantly, creeping Ash out. "Thank you so much! Thank you!"

"He certainly doesn't look like the poetic type," Ash muttered.

"Did I mention how grateful I am?" He said, grabbing Ash's wrists and making Pikachu's ears flatten at the proximity.

"Um, yeah, but why were the zubat attacking you, mister?" He gasped.

"Never call me mister! My name is Seymour. Seymour the scientist! Knowledge! Research! I am Seymour the scientist!" Brock and Ash just stared at him.

* * *

><p>He showed us how the zubat were irritated because someone lit up the whole cave with strung up lights.<p>

"The pokemon in this cave need the dark. The lights are upsetting them and making them confused." Ash just sighed as he went on about the light's effects, the moon stone and his theory. Ash didn't really pay attention since she already knew what was going to happen, more or less. She was actually rather interested in obtaining a clefairy since she'd picked up a moonstone and quickly put it in her bag so she could evolve a pokemon later if she wanted. Of course team Rocket showed up. Ash decided to just play along.

* * *

><p>Ash was extremely happy when the clefairy that made friends with Pikachu decided to come with her. Her mood was barely even dampened when she saw Gary's childish note on the Cerulean City sign, though she did erase it.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash smiled and stretched as she and Brock walked along the road. "Ah~, a great day to enjoy the sunshine!" Ash said giddily.<p>

"And while you're enjoying the sunshine, Gary's catching more pokemon," Brock said. Ash frowned at the reminder of her unwanted suitor.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm all for catching pokemon, but I don't want to just catch a bunch arbitrarily for the sake of numbers," Ash grumbled and Brock only smiled in approval.

"I guess a trainer _can _catch pokemon and enjoy the sun." Ash grinned and put her hands behind her head.

"Can't wait to challenge the gym in Cerulean city. I heard they're a water type gym. With Pikachu as my partner we'll have an awesome type advantage." Ash said excitedly, Pikachu also jumping onto her shoulder in excitement and rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Pikachu!" her partner enthused. Brock only grinned.

"If your battle with me was any indication, I'm sure that your next gym battle will be just as good." Brock complimented. Ash flushed at the praise and scratched Pikachu behind the ears in embarrassment.

"Aw, thanks Brock, that's nice to hear," Ash said.

* * *

><p>Ash looked around her, taking in her surroundings. "So this is Cerulean City. Pretty cool," she commented idly. Ash's eyes landed on a crowd around what looked like an electronics shop, the cop car's siren in the air as it was parked in front of the establishment.<p>

"Hm? I wonder what happened," Ash said.

"Yeah," Brock replied. With that, the two jogged over and made their way through the crowd. A bunch of officers were on guard, keeping the crowd out while others were investigating the scene.

"Excuse me," Ash asked the man next to her, "do you know what happened here?" She asked politely.

"Some burglars broke into that store last night," he answered.

"Burglars?" Ash parroted.

"What do you know about burglars?" A familiar voice asked. Ash looked forward to see Officer Jenny scrutinizing them carefully. "You two look very suspicious to me," she said, one hand under her chin, the other on her hip.

"Aren't you...the motorcycle officer from Veridian?" Ash questioned, knowing she was just a sister, but she wasn't supposed to know that yet.

"Huh? Ohh, you must have met my sister in law!" Jenny said with a smile before turning to glare at Ash, arms crossed. "If you know her then you probably had some dealings with the police in Veridian!" She stated. Ash tilted her head in confusion, resisting the urge to step back.

"Um..." She was interrupted.

"Now maybe you just stopped to ask her for directions...or maybe you found a wallet on the street and turned it into her...or maybe you're burglars that have broken out of jail!" Jenny shouted the last, twirling handcuffs in one hand before displaying them to Ash threateningly, this time making Ash actually take a step back at how quickly that escalated.

"I've never been to jail!" Ash defended.

"Neither have I ma'am!" Brock responded as well.

"That's what they all say!" Jenny deflected.

"We just got into town and saw the crowd and just came over to see what was going on!" Brock explained. Jenny only smirked.

"The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime." Ash resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Only the stupid ones," Ash muttered under her breath.

"We're not-ugh," Brock didn't know what to say. Ash just sighed and smiled, taking out her pokedex.

"Maybe this will help clear things up," Ash said. Her pokedex binged.

"I am Dexter, the pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for the pokemon trainer Aislinn Ketchum," the pokedex said in a computer like voice.

"Yeah and I'm the previous gym leader of Pewter City gym," Brock said, showing his gym badge.

"Well, that's evidence enough for me," she stated sternly before suddenly straightening and smiling sheepishly, holding up her handcuffs with a finger, her other hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry I was suspicious." She looked away with a worried glance. "Well, now I'm suspicious of my sister in law. She sure has weird friends..." Ash didn't know whether to smirk or pout at that.

"Miss," Ash resisted the urge to groan as she turned to look at Brock. "I was wondering since I'm new in town, maybe we could get together tonight and you can show me around," Brock invited.

"Well, I'm not off duty until past your bed time," Jenny said with a confident smirk, putting her hands on her hips and looking away with her eyes closed, "and I might even have to work round the clock to catch these burglars," she said, rejecting the offer. Ash just sighed at Brock's dejected behavior.

"Well, what exactly did they steal?" Ash asked.

"That's the strange thing about it," Jenny said, crossing her arms in confusion. "They didn't take any money. Just a massive vacuum and a giant hose," Jenny said. Ash knew that it was Team Rocket, but having it said like that made it seem silly.

"What would anyone want that stuff for?" Ash questioned to keep up pretense.

"Well, I don't know young lady but I do know I don't have time to play guessing games with you. I've got a job to do and it's time for you two to move along. Come on," she said, starting to push both Ash and Brock back, "let's go." After getting rid of the two she began to disperse the rest of the crowd. "Alright everybody, the show's over, nothing to see here, break it up, break it up!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>Ash and Brock sat on a bench on the side of the road. "Good thing I had Dexter and you had your badge," Ash said, leaning back into the bench.<p>

"Yeah," he turned to me, his posture straight and his arms crossed like usual. "Shouldn't you head for Cerulean City gym?" Brock asked her.

"Yeah, probably." We both stood up and stopped when we reached a four way crossroad.

"Well, I have some stuff I need to check out," Brock said. Ash raised a skeptical brow at him.

"What stuff?" She questioned.

"Just...stuff. See you later," he said, turning left.

"Bye," Ash said, waving him off. Ash turned to her partner with a smile. "Well, let's get going, Pikachu."

"Pika." Ash took out her map and began walking, looking for the building marked on the map.

"Cerulean city gym," she looked to the other side, "Cerulean City Gym," she took a right. "Should be right around here someplace," Ash said. The two stopped when they spotted the dome roofed building with carousel coloring and a giant dewgong on the front.

Ash sighed as she entered and had to watch Misty's three sisters do their synchronized swimming show. She sighed as she walked down the stairs and looked at the aquarium that lined the walls. "It's sad what this gym has been degraded to," Ash said sadly. She heard the cali girl chatting and laughing of the three sisters as they approached. Ash knew she wasn't going to be getting a gym battle as she walked up to the three.

"Excuse me," she called, making them stop.

"I'm sorry, but if you want an interview, you have to, like, call our manager," the middle blunette said. Ash sighed again.

"No, it's not that," she assured.

"We don't do autographs," the shortest pinkette answered next.

"I don't want one," Ash stated. "I just want to know if this is really a pokemon gym."

"It sure is," the strawberry blond said.

"Where can I find the gym leader?" Ash questioned, though she already knew the dreaded answer.

"You're looking at them," Ash sighed, afraid of that answer. She tuned out their little intro.

"What's with the swimming then?" Ash asked.

"It's like our hobby and our fans love to watch us perform," the shortest answered.

"We pool our talents to make a big splash," they all laughed at the lame joke, making Ash almost fall over, Pikachu as well.

* * *

><p>Ash almost sighed aloud in relief when Misty made her appearance as Ash was about to reluctantly accept the Cascade badge without having battled. She made an impressive leap from the stands to where Ash and her sisters were below.<p>

"Alright Daisy, if you don't want to battle her I will!" She said. Ash just sighed at the turn of events and crossed her arms.

"And who are you?" Ash asked in exasperation, privately relieved that Misty showed up without her having met the girl yet.

"I'm a Cerulean gym trainer too," she stated. "The fourth sensational sister," she added unnecessarily, the pinkette quick to correct her.

"There are only three sensational sisters and one runt," she said rather rudely, angering the ginger haired girl.

"So little sister, it's a surprise to see you back so soon," the one I assumed was called Daisy said.

"That little girl with a big mouth that said she wasn't gonna come back until she was a great pokemon trainer, wasn't that you?" The blunette taunted.

"...I guess I did say something like that when I left," she stated grudgingly.

"Misty, you left here pretending you wanted to be a pokemon trainer because you couldn't compete with us because obviously we're more talented and beautiful than you are," the blunette said.

"That wasn't the reason!" Misty shouted angrily.

"Oh, I guess you came back because you couldn't make it as a pokemon trainer," Daisy said with a sigh.

"It wasn't my idea to come back here! The only reason I'm here is because I was following her!" She said, pointing at Ash in an accusing way. Ash actually looked stunned at this.

"Me? What? Why?" Ash asked, baffled at the turn of events. Ash hadn't actually expected Misty to show up as she hadn't been made a part of the group since Ash had skipped the whole spearow/electrocuting bike scenario from the get go. She hadn't known Misty had been following her.

"I admit that she's cute, Misty, and if she wore the right clothes she'd even make a good candidate for the fourth sensational sister if she were related to us, but I didn't think you were into other girls," Daisy said, making Ash flush at the praise and Misty flush in anger and embarrassment.

"It's not that! If I battle her then it proves I'm not a quitter and that I'm just as good as you three!" She shouted.

"Well, you are the only one of us with pokemon that can actually battle," Daisy acquiesced.

"Alright Ash!" She shouted, getting in my face and pointing rudely at me, "are you ready to rumble?!" Ash just took a step back and smiled nervously at her apparent stalker.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't planning on challenging you until you got a few more badges and at least until I introduced myself but this is as good a time as any! If you want that Cascade badge, you're gonna have to beat me!" She shouted from her floating platform in the pool. Ash looked at her from her own floating platform and felt really bad about this.<p>

"Um...okay," Ash said uncertainly. She felt kind of bad since she didn't really see Misty as a challenge, especially with Pikachu on her side and unlike in the anime, he wasn't emotionally attached to Misty since they never traveled together. He seemed ready to battle, but seemed to notice my hesitation so he too looked uncertain.

"Pika?" He asked me questioningly. I gave him a weak smile in return for his concern.

"How many pokemon?" Ash asked, looking back to Misty.

"Two against two works for me!" Misty shouted.

"Alright then." She looked between Pikachu and the pokeballs on her belt. "DO you want to battle Pikachu?" She asked him and he saw that his answer would affect how she took this battle. He gave her a determined look and nodded.

"Pikachu!" He stated, his cheeks crackling a little with electricity. Ash smiled more firmly and nodded.

"Alright then partner," she picked him up delicately. "I choose you, Pikachu!" She shouted as she tossed Pikachu to the waiting platform in front, Pikachu spinning a little in midair before landing perfectly on the platform, battle ready.

"Alright then, Staryu I choose you!" Misty shouted, tossing her pokeball to the other platform and releasing the star shaped pokemon. Ash looked at Misty's three sisters uncertainly and saw that they could tell the outcome of the battle like she could. They gave her a look of understanding and one, Ash thought, of respect. It seemed they also understood that she would have beaten them just as easily as she was about to do with Misty.

"Pikachu end this fast with a thunderbolt!" Ash said with surprising steely determination, her entire attitude changing from uncertain to confident as she shifted her hat back. Pikachu nodded and did so quickly, Misty and Staryu stunned at the sudden move and too late to counteract.

"Pi-ka-chu~!" Pikachu shouted as the attack hit, Misty's staryu crying out in pain before it fainted.

"Oh, no! Staryu!" Misty cried. She called it back and let out her next pokemon with a growl. "Fine then! Misty calls Starmie!" She shouted. "Use tackle!" Misty added quickly.

"Dodge with quick attack and use swift!" Ash called out.

"Pikachu!" He cried out as he did just that, jumping from his platform to the one Starmie had been on and jumping into the air and unleashing a small rain of stars.

"Starmie! Go underwater to tackle him again!" Misty said, knowing starmie's speed underwater would be much faster.

"Double team, Pikachu!" He did so and just in time, Misty's starmie hitting one of the doubles rather than the original. "Finish it off with-" Ash was interrupted when Team Rocket burst in with their stupid vacuum machine.

"Like, check out that hair!" One sister said.

"Like, who invited the party crashers," another said.

"Sorry to break in on you ladies!" Jesse said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nations."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" Meowth said, making his appearance from above.

"The water pokemon have the advantage," James said.

"But if we steal that water away," Jesse continued.

"The water pokemon are ours for the taking!" James finished.

"And Meowth knows just how to do it!" The talking pokemon said, pointing at us.

"What are they trying to prove?" One sister asked, at least until all three of them squealed in distress and shock when a large hose was thrown into the pool. Ash, not wanting to deal with Team Rocket took out a pokeball from her belt.

"Pidgeotto! Take that hose out of the water before it takes anything!" Ash shouted, Pidgeotto coming out quickly as she threw the pokeball airborne.

"Pidgeot!" He cried before digging his claws into the hose and tossing it out of the pool.

"Use gust to drench them all in water!" Ash instructed.

"Pidgeot-to!" her pokemon called out as it flapped its wings and did as instructed, sending a large wave at the machine and the trio.

"Pikachu follow it up with a thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka-chu~!" Pikachu called out as it electrocuted the heck out of the machine and team rocket, making them all cry out. The machine exploded on them and sent them flying out the hole they made in the wall and into the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted as they became specks in the sky. Ash only looked at the charred walls and floor that the explosion of the machine caused.

"Er, sorry about the explosion," Ash apologized sheepishly, bowing in apology to the four sisters.

"Don't be, you, like, totally saved our pokemon from those nefarious evil doers," the blunette said. Ash only sweatdropped.

"Hey, we never got to finish our match," Misty said amiably.

"Er, yeah..." Ash trailed off, not wanting to point out that she was going to win.

"Don't worry. I know you were going to win and you earned it." Misty said, surprisingly.

"That's right," Daisy said, presenting the badge to Ash, "we're giving this badge to you. Your pikachu, like, totally saved us all and we knew that you would totally win since you called on him." Ash smiled warmly at the four.

"Thank you so much!" Ash said gratefully.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash!" Brock called, running up to the gym where the sisters and her were standing outside.<p>

"Hey, Brock."

"How'd it go?" Ash smiled.

"See for yourself," Ash said, proudly displaying her badge.

"Cool, let's go!"

"H-hey, wait! Take me with you!" Misty shouted, coming after us.

"Um, not that I'm super against it, but why were you stalking me...and why do you want to come with us?" Ash asked.

"I-I wasn't stalking you!" She shouted. "I-I saw how you handled that Team Rocket at the Viridian City Pokemon center and...thought you were a great trainer. You look as beautiful as my sisters but you were nice and such a dedicated trainer. I saw how much you loved your pokemon and how strong you are and thought I could learn from you," Misty admitted. Ash flushed at the sound of admiration in her voice and the look of respect she was giving me.

"It...doesn't bother you that I'm younger than you?" Ash asked.

"Of course not! I admire any girl that proves herself as a tough trainer and it makes it all the better when stupid boys underestimate just because you look pretty!" Misty said, fist raised and fire in her eyes. Pikachu and Ash just sweatdropped as Ash laughed nervously. She never knew Misty was that much of a feminist.

"A ha ha, yeah," Ash answered awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As you can probably tell I skimmed over a few episodes or skipped them altogether like the last chapter. This will most likely keep happening. I can only promise that I won't cut out any important episodes like gym battles or meeting relevant people to the plot, things like that obviously. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Harsh Training and a Chain of Disasters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Finish it with a tackle Pidgeotto," Ash called, trying desperately not to sound bored. That would be rude to her opponent. Pidgeotto quickly did as told and defeated the rattata with ease. Ash gave an encouraging smile as she and her young opponent shook hands. "This makes the tenth battle... How many trainers are waiting on this road?" Ash questioned to herself.<p>

"You're a really good pokemon trainer," the boy complimented, making Ash flush a little.

"Ah, thanks. You were a good opponent," she replied with a smile, making the boy's cheeks redden slightly at the sight. His eyes lowered in embarrassment and spotted the two badges on Ash's collar.

"Wow, you've got badges!" He suddenly exclaimed. Ash mentally cursed as she lifted her collar again to hide them.

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess," Ash mumbled.

"You've got two!" He enthused. "I bet you can even beat AJ!" Ash tilted her head curiously to the side.

"AJ?" She repeated curiously.

"Yeah, he lives over there," the boy turned to point behind him. "AJ trains savage pokemon. He built his own gym! He's never lost a single match," the boy continued. Ash frowned trying to remember this episode, but she only remembered the vaguest of details.

"His own gym? Savage pokemon? I think I'd like to see this...gym." Ash frowned. She loved all pokemon and didn't think of any of them as 'savage.' The fact that they could actively interact and participate in human conversations and make their meaning known was enough evidence for Ash to believe pokemon were equal to people rather than below. She didn't see them as pets or fighting stock for battles. They were her partners and friends. To hear someone was training 'savage' pokemon worried her.

* * *

><p>Ash stared at the large sign, more like a scoreboard with 98 home wins and 0 losses. It also had a note that it wasn't licensed by the Pokemon League.<p>

"At least they were smart enough not to lie about it being a sanctioned gym," Ash murmured. "People can't call him out for fraud that way.

"You almost sound like a lawyer, Ash," Brock commented with a smile. "You trying to get this guy arrested or something?" He mused.

"Not really, I just don't like how that kid before explained this guy," Ash replied.

"That's true. I don't really like anyone who thinks of any pokemon as 'savage'," Misty agreed, unknowingly voicing Ash's thoughts.

"Are you my next victim?" A fourth voice sounded, making the three turn to a bulky kid with red shoes, blue shorts, a black and red collared shirt, and weird green and black hair that reminded Ash a little of pidgeys. He was carrying a blue backpack over his shoulders.

"You must be the 'wild' pokemon trainer," Ash remarked with some disdain, trying not to sound too mean without knowing how he ran his operation first. He scoffed.

"That's my job, but beating chicks like you is my hobby," Ash bristled at that. "Ready to lose?" He questioned with a smirk, reminding me much too much of a certain red haired grandson I knew. The large wooden gates opened to reveal a large circus like tent with a raised, simple, dirt battlefield in front.

"Now this is not too shabby at all," Misty commented as she looked around. A familiar sound had Ash looking upward to see a butterfree flying in the air and lowering to grab the kid's backpack before flying off with it to the tent.

"What's in the backpack?" Ash questioned.

"The wild pokemon that I just caught. There's a whole bunch more in the tent and then some," he replied.

"Do you mind if I take a look after the match?" Ash asked kindly, admittedly batting her eyelashes a little to make him more agreeable. He coughed and averted his eyes, turning to climb the steps up to the field.

"If you want," he answered gruffly. He stopped at the top of the steps and turned to look down at her, that annoying cocky smirk back on his face. "So, which pokemon are you gonna choose for my 99th win?" He questioned. The three just gave him strange looks at his matching cocky attitude, Ash huffing indignantly at his assumption that she was going to lose. She stomped up to her side of the arena.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to change your sign after this match," Ash stated in a cool voice, annoyed at his attitude, not liking how it reminded her of that jerk Gary. The guy pulled out a whip from out of nowhere and snapped it taut in his hands.

"You may think that you're hot stuff, miss, but you're not playing in the pokemon little league anymore!" He stated, lashing the whip at her feet to intimidate her. She flinched at the cracking sound it made, but didn't jump back in order to not encourage him, instead choosing to glower at him. "After I win 100 matches in a row, I'm gonna start competin' for badges," he proclaimed.

"That means he's only two wins away," Brock commented.

"And he'll be extra psyched to win," Misty added.

"I don't think you need to win 100 matches to prove that you're ready for gym battles. I haven't fought nearly as many and I already have two badges," Ash admitted a little reluctantly. He seems skilled enough if he's won 98 matches in a row.

"Did you buy those badges or steal 'em? Either that or you competed in some loser gyms. Where were they? Failure city or Wimpsville?" He taunted, unknowingly insulting all three of Ash's party, considering both of her companions were the gym leaders she had beaten, that was a given. Ash sweatdropped when she practically felt the heat radiating from the fires she swore she was hallucinating around them.

"What do you mean loser gyms?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Hey, Ash! Pulverize this guy!" Brock shouted next, making Ash laugh nervously.

"Let's get started!" AJ brought her attention back to the impending battle. "Sandshrew, go!" He threw his pokeball into the field, the sandshrew popping out and uncurling himself in the air before he landed.

"A sandshrew, huh?" Ash murmured to herself. She only had four pokemon and none of them had a type advantage. In fact Pikachu would be completely ineffective and Ash found herself wishing he knew iron tail at least. Her best options were either Butterfree or Clefairy though she was leaning more towards Butterfree. His psychic and confusion moves had become indispensable to her. Hopefully it would be enough for this battle as well. "This should be interesting.

"Be careful, Ash," Brock cautioned.

"Remember, sandshrew's a ground type so Pikachu's electricity is no good against it."

"Thanks Misty, I got it," Ash replied as she turned her cap back. "Butterfree, I choose you!" Ash called as she tossed her pokeball in the air. Ash frowned when AJ used the whip to spur his sandshrew into action.

"Sandshrew, go!" He commanded. Ash frowned as he spurred his pokemon to charge hers. It was strange as a flying type should have a slight advantage over a ground type so why would he send it charging head first.

"Butterfree get high up in the air! Don't let him reach you!" Ash shouted in realization. Butterfree trilled and flapped its wings in wide beats as it lifted itself into the air, just in time to miss a flying, spinning tackle by sandshrew, Ash's eyes widening at how high it had jumped and the velocity of its spin. She was worried that Butterfree wouldn't be able to take such a strong hit. "Use confusion!" Unfortunately sandshrew escaped underground with another flick from AJ's whip, confusing Butterfree as to where his target went. "Butterfree no!" Ash cried when it got closer to the hole his opponent made.

"Go, Sandshrew!" AJ ordered, cracking his whip.

"Dodge!" Ash called desperately, but it was too late and Sandshrew was too fast, flying out of the ground and tackling Butterfree to the ground hard, effectively ending the battle. Ash sighed and went to pick up her pokemon, kneeling down to hug him and smiling at him in comfort when he gave a low keen of disappointment over his loss. "It's okay Butterfree. You did your best. We'll train harder so next time hits like that won't affect you as much, how does that sound?" Ash encouraged. Butterfree trilled happily and perked his wings a little before she returned him to his pokemon. Ash stood again and brushed off her knees.

"Your sandshrew is amazingly well trained. What kind of training regimen do you give him?" Ash asked curiously, surprising the victor.

"Oh, er, well I did say I'd show ya didn't I?" AJ finally managed, apparently expecting Ash to be more bitter about her defeat. Her gracious acceptance had him acting courteous towards her as well as he allowed Ash and her friends to observe his training methods, answering their questions.

"Wow, your training is really intense. No wonder your pokemon are so strong," Ash complimented as she watched his sandshrew dive again. "You're building his resistance to water, right?" AJ puffed his chest at the praise.

"Yep, my sandshrew's the only sandshrew in the world that's strong enough to withstand water," he said proudly, making Sandshrew stand proud as well.

"What's that device on his body?" Brock asked curiously.

"That's a strength intensifier," AJ answered.

"Who invented that thing?" Brock continued.

"I did. It's my own secret weapon for unleashing a Pokemon's powers."

"Is there a reason Sandshrew's training seems harder than the other pokemon?" Misty questioned.

"That's 'cause Sandshrew's the first pokemon I ever caught. I will never forget that moment. We promised to do whatever it took to become the greatest pokemon trainer of all time and nuthin' would stop us from reachin' our dream. No matter how hard the path. Enduring fierce storms and raging winds! We've sacrificed everything to achieve our dream and it was worth it. We're an unbeatable team!"

"That's an amazing goal," Ash commented, reminded of her own large and vague goal of being a pokemon master.

"Your pokemon are all in great shape. What kind of pokemon food do you give them?" Brock asked.

"My own recipe. C'mon, I'll show ya!" Ash stared at the shelves in awe when she saw all the separately labeled glass jars of pokemon food for each individual pokemon. "To get the results I want, I have to carefully monitor the pokemon diets. Of course, the recipe is secret," AJ explained amiably.

"Oh yeah, of course. You know Ash and I actually mix our own food too," Brock replied.

"Is that so?" He replied, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, Brock's dream is to be a pokemon breeder and Ash's dream is to be a pokemon master. Brock obviously focuses on everything that makes pokemon healthy and Ash makes sure their diets are specialized to their tastes but also provide all the right nutrients and vitamins that they'll need from the work outs she gives them," Misty praised the two. Ash flushed at AJ's sudden interest and scrutiny.

"Well yeah, but it's nowhere near the same level as you seem to do it on, AJ. I have a hard time managing just four individualized pokemon schedules and food," she remarked modestly, though she was being honest as well. She at first had a hard time managing it before she started to organize it all in a notebook and got help from Brock.

"Aw, don't worry about that. You get used to it when you start out with a few so it gets easier when you catch more pokemon," AJ encouraged, making Ash smile.

"I hope so because I want to make sure all my pokemon get enough attention." The four turned their sights to Pikachu and Sandshrew when Pikachu started to lift and pump a one hand dumbbell with both his arms, not nearly at the speed of the sandshrew next to him who was pumping two dumbbells with both hands and that strange coil suit on.

"I'm surprised your pikachu can lift that at all. Most pokemon that size that belong to trainers can't lift nearly as much without hurting themselves." Pikachu put the weight down after tiring a little and rubbed the back of his head at the praise, Ash doing the same.

"Well, I do my own exercise every day so Pikachu and my other pokemon usually join me. I started to individualize their work outs when I learned what they needed to improve on or reinforce," Ash replied. AJ nodded in approval.

* * *

><p>Ash sighed in relief when she heard the ding of a bell followed by. "Okay, you wimps get a fifteen minute break." Both pikachu and her collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.<p>

"Wow, it's a lot more intense a work out than I thought. I'm dead beat," Ash commented as she straightened where she sat and settled into a meditative stance, trying to regain regular breathing and cool down, Pikachu doing the same.

"You certainly handled it a lot better than I thought you would," AJ admitted. "What kind of training do you do exactly?" He asked in wonder, obviously not used to trainers that could actually handle themselves a little.

"Before we saw your training, I thought Ash's training was overboard," Misty answered for her, Brock joining in soon after.

"I wouldn't say overboard, just dedicated," Brock stated. "It's actually rather difficult to train while on the road so for Ash to have her pokemon so well trained definitely speaks for her work ethic," Ash flushed at the praise as she tried to ignore their conversation and focus on getting her and Pikachu re-hydrated. "She and her pokemon train three times a day; in the morning, before and after lunch, and before and after dinner. The exercises are different for each time and rotate each day to something different and repeat the next week or change to a different schedule." AJ whistled at that.

"Usually in the morning, the exercises are more along the lines of stretches and warm ups, but even those are rather hard since you have to be really flexible to do them. Her pokemon have gotten a lot more evasive and fast. The afternoon exercises are the hardest and are more about building strength and endurance. In the evening it's all about improving what they already have. I think her Pidgeotto can fly through an obstacle of bells on taut strings without making a single sound by now," Misty said in as much exasperation as she did admiration.

"I wouldn't go that far, Misty," Ash said a little reproachfully. It was true she was working with Pidgeotto most recently on getting through a thick part of forestry without rustling leaves or crashing into anything which was extremely difficult as Pidgeotto would need to be used to high velocities in order to take in all the information his eyes are seeing as well as process it and choose the best route to get through the maze of branches without so much as brushing against a single one and shifting the leaves beyond the delayed rustling brought on by the wind caused by his speed. He wasn't quite there yet, but he was close.

"Sounds to me like you're more of a speed trainer than a strength one like me," AJ commented. Ash nodded in agreement.

"I am. My philosophy is that an opponent's strong attacks are useless if you're fast enough to dodge it and all the moves in the world can't help you if you don't get a chance to use them. What good would they do if you get knocked out after one hit just seconds after the fight starts?" AJ nodded, seeing what she meant.

"That's very interestin'. I'd like to see the results of your trainin' if we meet up again. Seems like you haven't been with your pokemon long but they're already showin' some promise," AJ complimented. Ash just smiled.

"I'll look forward to the rematch." AJ just laughed amiably at her reply.

* * *

><p>Ash snapped her attention back to the present when her mind started wandering to new training methods she decided to add after getting ideas from AJ's own harsh methods. Obviously they weren't as harsh on her pokemon as AJ, she was much too soft on her precious pokemon for that, but they were definitely more trying and challenging for them than her previous ones. AJ had finally defeated his one hundredth opponent when Team Rocket showed up with another of their stupid schemes.<p>

"When I return here, I'm gonna be the number one pokemon master," AJ declared as they stood outside his rather impressive gym.

"You're gonna have to fight me for that title someday," Ash stated with a wry grin. AJ smirked in return, both of them reaching to shake each others hand. "I'm sure we'll meet again at the Pokemon League competition," Ash remarked in a challenging, but still friendly tone.

"Okay, but next time make sure you've stepped up your training routine 'cause I wanna make sure that we both worked hard for our goals!" AJ stated with a grin. They pumped their joined hands once.

"Deal!" Ash agreed.

"So long!" AJ called in goodbye as he left in the opposite direction, Ash waving in her own farewell.

"He's tough, but pretty cool," Misty commented.

"Yeah, looks like you've found another rival!" Brock added.

"At least he's more tolerable than Gary. He doesn't brag every two seconds. One thing's for sure, we'll definitely meet again if we're both aiming to be pokemon masters." Ash stated with determination, silently promise to train harder than ever now, Pikachu seeming to share her sentiments as his own gaze was set in eager determination.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed in agreement.

* * *

><p>"I warned you guys that I didn't have any sense of direction," Ash stated with a sigh as they walked through waist high grass in thick forestry.<p>

"It's true. I suppose we're as much to blame for getting lost as you since we let you take point despite your warning," Brock said from his place in the back.

"I wish we had listened to you an hour ago," Misty sighed out as well.

"Ah, I see some boulders in a clearing in the trees. Why don't we take a break there?" Ash questioned, knowing Misty and Brock must have been tired.

"That sounds great!" Misty stated with enthusiasm, walking ahead more quickly to sit down. Ash and Brock followed at a more sedated pace, though Ash grew excited when she saw a pokemon drinking from the stream.

"An oddish, how cute!" Ash flipped out her pokedex excitedly, the device chiming to life.

"Oddish: This pokemon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around," Dexter voiced.

"Dibs!" Misty suddenly exclaimed, standing quickly from her resting spot and startling Ash.

"Aren't you a water pokemon trainer?" Ash questioned in confusion, having had no intention of capturing it. Maybe later or once she got to Johto since she liked the idea of having a bellosom. Bellosom would be great for contests.

"Well yeah. It was near water wasn't it?" Misty stated as if that explained everything and making both Ash and Pikachu sweatdrop at the weak argument.

"Don't look now, but your new pokemon is getting away," Brock stated casually, getting Misty's attention.

"Ah, wait! Go Starmie!" Misty called, throwing the pokeball into the air and releasing Starmie imposingly in front of the poor oddish before it could go into the bushes. It froze for a moment before turning on its heel and running to its left. "Watergun, now!" Misty cried. The poor oddish was lifted into the air, spinning rapidly. "Now that's the way to spray! Tackle it Starmie!" Misty followed up, Starmie readily complying as it spun towards its target like a shuriken. Ash winced a little in pity as the oddish bounced pitifully to the ground, its little eyes having become swirls. "That weakened it! I can catch it now!" She stated, throwing her pokeball at the poor thing "Pokeball, go!" The ball did not reach its intended target as something smacked it away before it could do so. Ash tried very hard not to smile when she spotted a familiar pokemon.

"Whoa, a bulbasaur!" Ash exclaimed with shining eyes, despite the fact that it was glaring and growling again. She once again took out her pokedex, one of her goals to fill in the Kanto pokedex.

"Bulbasaur: it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify bulbasaur as a plant or an animal. Bulbasaur are extremely tough and very difficult to capture in the wild." As soon as Dexter finished, the wild bulbasaur tackled Misty's Starmie away like nothing.

"Well, shouldn't it be obvious?" Ash questioned to herself.

"Oh! Oh, Starmie!" Misty cried in worry as she picked up her limp pokemon.

"What is, Ash?" Brock questioned curiously.

"That bulbasaur is an animal type not plant," Ash answered.

"What makes you say that?" He queried further.

"Well it said in the pokedex that it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth right?" Ash repeated, making Brock nod in agreement. "That just means that bulbasaur are animal type pokemon that have a symbiotic relationship with the plant on their back. I don't see what's so confusing about it. It sounds pretty simple to me," Ash stated, wondering how that wasn't obvious, though Brock seemed amazed at the conclusion she had reached.

"Guys, the bulbasaur and oddish escaped!" Misty cried, calling their attention back to their companion and her fallen pokemon

* * *

><p>"I wonder if that bulbasaur is around here," Ash mused aloud as the group crossed the narrow wood and rope bridge.<p>

"But where is here?" Misty questioned, sounding a little shaky as she looked at the chasm below that led to raging waters.

"I can't find this bridge on my map," Brock added, his face buried in the paper in his hands, only to be blown in his face when a strong wind came upwards from the chasm and rocked the bridge violently, making some of the rope break and have them screaming and scrambling to grab something so as not to fall in the waters below. Ash's arms quivered as she clung to some rope, Pikachu and Misty's added weight making her struggle as Pikachu clung to her shoulder while Misty was desperately hugging her leg. Ash watched as Brock began sliding off the wood he was trying to get a grip on.

"Pikachu! Let out Pidgeotto! He needs to help Brock!" Pikachu nodded in determination as he quickly and carefully climbed down Ash's back to release Pidgeotto just as Brock lost his grip and shouted as he fell. Pidgeotto seemed to quickly grasp the situation and dove at high velocity, grabbing the shoulders of Brock's vest before he could hit the water and struggling to stay aloft with the hefty burden. "Just follow the river until you find somewhere safe to put him, Pidgeotto! Don't try to fly back up!" Ash called. Pidgeotto let out a struggled cry of agreement as it flapped its wings heavily as it lurched forward, Brock staying as still as possible so he wouldn't make it harder.

"Boy I'm glad Ash trained you so well. I doubt a normal pidgeotto would have been able to carry someone as heavy as me," Brock complimented, though his voice was strained with the peril he was still very much in. Pidgeotto gave a grunting response as Ash turned back to her own predicament.

"Misty, I need you to climb up so you're hugging my waist at least. It'll make it easier for me to climb," Ash managed to say.

"O-okay," Misty answered shakily as she slowly and carefully inched her way up Ash's leg until she was holding her waist in a death grip. Ash grit her teeth to keep from grunting, understanding Misty's fear.

"Try not to move too much," Ash warned as she tightened her grip on the rope and tensed her muscles, using her core and arm strength to lift herself up with the rope, extremely glad for all the exercise she did now.

"No problem," Misty replied weakly. After what seemed an eternity, Ash managed to bring them up to the safety of the other side of the chasm and rolled on her back, panting for breath, Misty laying bonelessly on her legs, panting as well, as Pikachu lay on my arm. It seems the adrenaline of the moment tired the two out.

"Okay, that was really hard," Ash huffed. She groaned and sat up, her arms weak from the exertion.

"We can't rest now! We've got to find Brock!" Misty said. Ash waved her off as she huffed again when she stood.

"Pidgeotto should be with him. He'll lead us to Brock when he's safe," Ash brushed aside.

* * *

><p>"A-are you okay, Misty?" Ash asked from the edge of the pitfall, trying hard not to laugh at the fact that she literally fell into a trap.<p>

"Yeah, but ouch! What's a trap doing here?!" She complained.

"It is strange. Obviously someone doesn't want us to go further.

"Just help me out please," Misty prompted, making Ash give her an apologetic smile.

"Today's just not a good day for you is it?"

* * *

><p>"I can't imagine Brock having washed this far downstream and I'm also wondering why Pidgeotto hasn't come found us yet," Ash muttered to herself.<p>

"Misty looked around as well, nodding in agreement with Ash before she felt her foot catch on something and suddenly pull them both up into a rope trap, suspended by a tree branch.

"Oh great, up in a tree," Ash breathed out in exasperation and shock.

"It's another trap! Do something!" Misty cried.

"Well I have a pocket knife on me, but I'm not extremely excited about cutting us free to a one way ticket to a bruised butt," Ash replied dryly.

"We can't just stay up here!" Misty retorted.

"If you've thought of a way to get us down from here slowly and carefully, I'll be happy to hear it," Ash replied.

"Bulbasaur!" The cry had the two girls looking down to see the bulbasaur from before glaring at them before taking a few steps back and turning away.

"H-hey, wait a second! Don't ignore us!" Ash shouted after his retreating form.

* * *

><p>Misty sighed from where she had made herself somewhat comfortable in the net, Ash practically reclining in it like a hammock, her eyes closed as she hummed.<p>

"How can you be so calm in this situation?!" Misty complained.

"It doesn't do us any good to panic. Besides if someone set a trap, they eventually come back to check on it. It's not like we'll be here forever. We just have to be patient," Ash explained, not even bothering to open her eyes as she relaxed. Misty absorbed the words silently.

"I wonder what happened to Brock," Ash just shrugged, sitting up.

"I'm sure he's fine. I'm more concerned about why Pidgeotto hasn't come find us yet." Misty sighed again.

"Ahoy!" Ash and Misty looked down to see Brock looking up at them. "What are you guys doing up in that tree?"

"Pidgeot!" Ash grinned when Pidgeotto flew up to the net and hovered at eye level.

"Brock, Pidgeotto!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ash's pokemon thus far-

Pikachu(male), known moves: thundershock, thunderbolt, tackle, quick attack, double team, growl, tail whip

Pidgeotto(male), known moves: tackle, sand-attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, wing attack

Butterfree(male), known moves: string shot, harden, confusion, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, gust, psychic, supersonic

Clefairy(female), known moves: pound, growl, sing, double slap, metronome

Bulbasaur(male), known moves: tackle, growl, vine whip, razor leaf, leech seed, poison powder, sleep powder, sweet scent, take down

This list is more for my benefit than yours since I have a hard time keeping track of things like that, but I'm sure some of you will appreciate it, or at least I hope you will. I also decided to list Bulbasaur just because since Ash'll be getting him in the next chapter anyways. Ash may or may not teach her pokemon moves not strictly from Kanto later, but I'm still debating. For now they know mostly starter moves and a few semi-exceptional ones for their starting evolution.

I've noticed, as I rewatch the series to get the correct dialogue that the 'funny parts' consist of horrible puns and plays on words that I'm frankly amazed some of them made on air, especially when some could be interpreted in an inappropriate fashion. I realize that this is because the Japanese dub did more fitting play on words and that it couldn't be translated to English correctly. Regardless, they will more than likely be cut out because I believe they're stupid and they give me second hand embarrassment just watching. It makes me cringe, but I'll just focus on my story. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. New Friends and a Pokemon in Danger!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>After Ash warned Brock what would happen if he just cut the rope and let them fall, he had Pidgeotto help him hold it up and gradually let the rope slide out of his hands so Ash and Misty would be let down gently.<p>

"Thanks, Brock," Ash said cheerily though she was more focused on doting on her pidgeotto who was preening at her attentions.

"Yeah, no problem." Brock replied easily.

"What happened to you and Pidgeotto, Brock? We've been looking all over for you," Misty asked in concern. He went on to explain how they had met a beautiful girl named Melanie that offered the two a place to rest, especially Pidgeotto who was worn out from carrying Brock for so long, at her cabin by a lake. Brock was happy to take us to her after Ash returned Pidgeotto to his pokeball.

"Melanie, this is Ash and Misty," Brock introduced when they came upon the cabin and she noticed them, getting up from where she was kneeling in front of a paras.

"Hi, Hello," Misty and Ash greeted simultaneously.

"So you're Brock's friends. He told me all about you," Melanie said with a kind smile.

"Great!" Misty responded with a cheerful expression that quickly turned into an astonished one. "Wow do all those pokemon belong to you?"

"Oh no," Melanie answered, seeming mildly surprised at the assumption.

"This is a place where pokemon are able to rest and relax," Brock said as he kneeled to pet the same paras that Melanie was looking at before.

"Like a resort?" Ash inquired.

"Yeah, sort of. You see, when pokemon are injured or abandoned, they can come here. Melanie takes care of them until they feel better. Then they leave," Brock explained.

"So this is like a pokemon center and Melanie's like a pokemon doctor," Misty replied.

"Oh no," Melanie shook her head. "I'm not qualified to be a pokemon doctor," she replied with a smile.

"This is more like a pokemon health spa," Brock explained.

"Here the pokemon don't battle with one another. They relax and try to enjoy themselves until they recover," Melanie continued.

"Cool!" Misty praised.

"Melanie collects plants to use for medicine. She knows all about which plants can help a pokemon feel better or grow stronger when it's too weak," Brock finished.

"So you and Melanie both like to take care of pokemon," Ash commented slyly.

"We do," Brock replied, a grin on his face as he watched Melanie play with the insect and plant pokemon.

"Well, it looks to me like there's something else Brock might like," Misty teased, Brock's face turning an impressive tomato red. he shuffled in place hilariously before jumping over to Misty to clamp her mouth shut with his hand.

"Be quiet! She might hear you!" Brock growled as Misty pried his hand off her mouth and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Who put that net up in the tree?" Ash asked, already knowing but asking anyways.<p>

"Probably the same person who dug the hole I fell into," Misty said with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I was the one who set those traps. I wanted to catch pokemon trainers before they reached the village. Since you got caught I guess they really worked, didn't they?" Melanie smiled kindly.

"But why?" Misty questioned.

"There are so many injured pokemon here, I have to protect them," Melanie answered, looking over to the eating pokemon.

"So the bridge was a trap as well?" Ash surmised.

"Yes," Melanie replied, making Ash sigh.

"Figures."

* * *

><p>"I promised Melanie we wouldn't capture any pokemon here," Brock stated.<p>

"And did you seal the promise with a kiss?" Misty jeered with a stupid grin. She was rewarded with a fist to the top of her head. "Ow!" She glared up at Brock's extremely red face, embarrassed and angry. Misty's grin returned. "So that must mean you really do like her," she continued, rewarded with another bump on the head.

"I don't have a problem keeping that promise," Ash snickered out, trying hard not to laugh at the scene the two made.

"Only bad guys try to capture sick pokemon," Misty replied, rubbing her sore head.

"But those traps seem too mild for robbers determined to come here," Ash commented. _Especially Team Rocket, _she thought privately. "You do have to be pretty unobservant to fall into pit traps and trip the rope for a net trap," Ash murmured.

"Hey!" Misty yelled in complaint.

* * *

><p>Ash watched silently as Brock gently splashed water on a staryu, momentarily looking into the lake to watch a magikarp swim by. "Does that feel better, Staryu?" She asked after the water pokemon shook itself off. Ash brought her attention to Misty when she was apologizing to the oddish from before. She couldn't help but comment on the last thing she said.<p>

"...I hope I'm not becoming heartless," Misty said.

"The way you knocked out Oddish _was _rather cruel," Ash commented unnecessarily.

"Mind your own business!" Misty barked, making Ash snicker. At least until Bulbasaur suddenly appeared and tackled Misty to the ground. "Hey! It's rude to tackle people!" Misty cried from where she landed. The bulbasaur's only response was to swipe his front paw on the ground like a tauros would right before charging.

"Misty, I think Bulbasaur just thought you were yelling at Oddish. Look how it's taken a defensive position in front of it," Ash said, helping Misty up.

"S-she's right!" Melanie rushed over, standing defensively in front of the glaring pokemon. "Bulbasaur was only trying to protect Oddish. He volunteered to protect our whole village. It protects all the injured pokemon whenever enemies try to attack them," Melanie explained. "Bulbasaur is the bravest and most loyal pokemon I know."

"So that's why Bulbasaur attacked me. You were right, Ash. It must have thought that I was taking Oddish from the village," Misty said in understanding. Ash looked down in surprise when Bulbasaur started pressing his head against her shins in an obvious action telling her to leave. "Now what?" Misty questioned.

"Bulbasaur doesn't like pokemon trainers. He wants you to leave the village now," Melanie explained sadly.

"But we're not here to capture pokemon!" Misty argued. "We're here to help you!" Bulbasaur never stopped pushing at Ash's leg with his head.

"It's true, Bulbasaur. These are our friends," Melanie defended softly. Ash smiled gently down at the pokemon that never stopped pushing at her

"Bulbasaur wants to protect the injured pokemon so he became the village bodyguard. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a partner," Ash praised.

* * *

><p>Ash gave an exasperated sigh when Team Rocket made their grand entrance. "Here we go again," she muttered.<p>

"Today only at Jesse Stadium, it's the Team Rocket Pokemon challenge!" Jesse announced grandly. Suddenly a large hose came out from a compartment that slid open on the side of the large floating metal 'stadium', immediately giving off a powerful suction that had Ash wondering what their obsession with vacuums was. "All pokemon are invited to the stadium!" Jesse welcomed.

"Step right up," James intoned darkly.

"Yeah, we're not hosin' ya! Well, maybe we are!" Meowth followed up, making Ash roll her eyes. She dove for the staryu from before that was losing ground, holding it to her tightly.

"They never run out of ideas, do they?" Ash questioned.

"Hurry, everybody get in the cabin!" Brock cried over the gusting wind, everyone promptly doing as told.

"Wait!" Misty cried as Oddish slipped through her fingers and got swept up in the air. "No, Oddish!" Of course Bulbasaur was quick to rescue the little pokemon, catching it with his vine whip and wrapping his vines around it securely as he brought it closer. "Bulbasaur!" Misty said happily. Ash ran over to hand the pokemon in her hands to Misty.

"Here, take Staryu," Ash called as she immediately ran over to help the two pokemon out as Bulbasaur seemed to be struggling. She ran behind him and helped by acting as a buffer, pushing him forward towards the door. "Don't stop, Bulbasaur," Ash encouraged, having a harder time than she thought pushing the pokemon forward. She sighed in relief when the door closed behind her but there wasn't much time to relax as the hose focused on sucking the roof off the cabin. Bulbasaur quickly put Oddish down and climbed to the roof, slapping the hose away with his vine whip. Ash ran out as soon as he did so and threw a pokeball into the air. "Butterfree, I choose you! Use gust attack!" She called. The opposing forces in the air caused a tornado to form in the center, heading straight for Team Rocket and blowing them and their stupid stadium away. Ash just sighed in relief that the 'terrible trio' were finally gone.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone feeling okay?" Melanie asked in concern.<p>

"Well, I just had the wind knocked out of me," Ash joked poorly, though Bulbasaur seemed to chuckle and smiled at the two happily. "This village is well protected with Bulbasaur here," Ash commended.

"Ash, don't you think that Bulbasaur would be an excellent addition to your team?" Melanie suddenly asked.

"Of course! He'd be great!" Ash enthused.

"I think Bulbasaur should go with you," Melanie replied.

"Wait what?" Ash asked. Melanie picked Bulbasaur up.

"Bulbasaur stayed here to protect the weaker pokemon, but this village is too small. The bulb on its back can't grow here. It needs to go out into the world now and I know you'll take good care of him. Please do me this favor. Take Bulbasaur with you on your journey. He'll be a good companion," Melanie promised, offering Bulbasaur to her.

"But what will happen to the village without Bulbasaur?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, who's going to protect you?" Brock questioned in concern.

"It's true that Bulbasaur's done a great job, maybe too great a job. The thing is, these pokemon shouldn't remain in the village forever. After they recover, the pokemon are supposed to leave, but it's too safe here, so none of them want to go. They don't want to return to the outside world. But I think it's important that all of them return to the wild. That's where pokemon belong and hopefully someday, they'll find good trainers like you. Of course taking care of sick pokemon will always be my mission, but I know my job isn't finished until they return to where they came from. So it's the day when a pokemon leaves that is most rewarding to me," Melanie said passionately.

"Melanie, I-" Brock started.

"So, please. It's time for Bulbasaur to leave. Please take him with you. He won't be a burden, I promise. Bulbasaur still has a lot of growing to do. I want it to be in a place where I'm sure he can grow strong and happy. I'm sure that place is with you, Ash," she finished with a warm smile, making Ash smile back just as warmly.

"Well, if it's alright with Bulbasaur, it's alright with me," Ash stated happily.

"Bulba~saur!" He said to Melanie.

"What'd he say?" Ash asked curiously.

"Bulbasaur will join you on one condition. He wants to battle you in a pokemon match, right Bulbasaur?" Melanie asked, Bulbasaur nodding in agreement.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about! I'll be happy to give you a battle, Bulbasaur!" Ash enthused.

"Oh please let me battle Bulbasaur, pretty please?" Misty pleaded. Ash just laughed at her.

"Sorry, Misty, not gonna happen."

* * *

><p>Pikachu stared at Bulbasaur from across the field with a confident smirk. "Pikachu go! Use quick attack."<p>

"Pika!" Pikachu growled as it charged. Bulbasaur used vine whip to smack him aside, but Pikachu dodged them as he continued charging and managed to knock Bulbasaur aside.

"Bulbasaur!" Pikachu's opponent shouted as he recovered faster than anticipated and returned his quick attack with a tackle.

"Cha!" Pikachu cried as he was knocked away.

"Pikachu!" Ash called in concern, relieved when he got up quickly. "Hit him with a tail whip!" Pikachu glared in determination and managed to do so, but Bulbasaur caught him with his vine whip and started slamming him into the ground.

"Pika-chu!" He cried out in pain.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu regained his footing and charged his cheeks.

"Pi-ka-chuu~!" Pikachu let out his adorable war cry and electrocuted Bulbasaur onto his back.

"Now's my chance!" Ash stated as she threw an empty pokeball. Ash stayed stock still as the pokeball rocked gently after taking in Bulbasaur, the red light still flashing and only relaxed when it stilled completely, the red light vanishing. "Alright! We got Bulbasaur!" Ash cheered with a happy smile, making a peace sign.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu celebrated with her, copying Ash's sign adorably.

* * *

><p>"Have a safe trip," Melanie said sincerely to the group, Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Bulbasaur by her feet as Ash let him out to say goodbye to Melanie.<p>

"I promise to take great care of Bulbasaur," Ash promised just as sincerely. Melanie kneeled down to pat Bulbasaur affectionately on the head.

"Bulbasaur, thank you for watching over us," Melanie thanked with a bittersweet smile.

"Bulba~" the pokemon responded softly.

"Uh, Melanie," Brock stepped forward, his cheeks red, "I've been thinking," he started.

"Yes?" Melanie questioned.

"Well since Bulbasaur's leaving, I wouldn't mind staying and helping you out," Brock offered.

"That's very kind of you, but we'll be okay. I wouldn't want to keep you from all your wonderful adventures," Melanie replied with a happy smile. Ash snickered into her palm as Brock tilt his head to the side dejectedly.

"Oh, I guess you're right," he replied.

"Bye Melanie!" Ash waved back to her cheerily as they left.

"Goodbye!" Melanie called after them, her and the pokemon also waving them off with smiles.

"Bulbasaur!" He called back as he watched their shrinking figures.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur, you'll see your friends again. As soon as they feel better, they'll leave this place too," Ash assured her new bulbasaur.

"Bulba~," he replied, sounding more at ease.

"Take good care of each other!" Melanie called out to them. "Bu-bye!" Brock looked back wistfully before turning forward with a sigh.

"Ah, what did Melanie say when you said you loved her? Did you kiss her goodbye?" Misty teased. Brock growled and put his hand over her mouth again.

"That's enough stupid questions! Will you please stop embarrassing me?" Brock asked. Ash, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur just watched from the sidelines, Ash's hands behind her head. "You know, okay, so she's cute, I understand that, but-" Brock ranted as he shook Misty back and forth, obviously very flustered.

"Aw, poor Brock. Maybe I'll remind him of this place later. It'd be a good place to practice being a pokemon breeder after all," Ash said to herself.

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur inquired curiously, looking at the funny scene in confusion.

* * *

><p>Ash sighed as all she spied in the grass was spearow. "Nothing but spearow around here."<p>

"Right now, that's the least of our worries," Misty glowered at her from where she was slumped on the ground, their packs on a tree stump between the three.

"C'mon Misty, lighten up. Just because we're lost, doesn't mean I have to stop looking for pokemon does it?" Ash asked.

"Chu~," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Of course not, enjoy yourself," Misty said sarcastically before slumping and sighing. "I just can't go one step further," she complained. "We've been looking for Vermillion for ten days!" She suddenly shouted.

"Uh, there's a bug on your-" Brock started, but didn't even finish before Misty screamed.

"Get it away! She yelled as she suddenly jumped onto Ash's back, who grunted at the added weight. She had thought that her being a girl would have stopped Misty from doing things like this to her, but obviously she was wrong.

"Oh, it was just a piece of grass," Brock chuckled, holding up a cattail grass. Misty glared at Brock as he laughed sheepishly and was stopped when Misty gave him a high kick to the face.

"I'm going crazy! Where are we?!" She shouted to the sky as Ash caught the map that flew out of Brock's hand.

"According to this map, we're in the middle of nowhere, but it looks like Route 24 leads right to Vermillion City," Ash pointed, showing the map to Misty who smiled at it happily.

"Does this path take us to route 24?" Misty asked hopefully.

"According to my calculations it does," Ash replied.

"Alright!" Misty called energetically, swiping up her bag and marching forward. "Then let's get this show on the road!" She cheered, only to stop a few feet forward when something large cast a looming shadow. "Huh? Hey, Ash, take a look at this thing," Misty called. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as she walked up to take a closer look.

"Misty it's just a charmander on a tall boulder," Ash said, the other two walking up beside her. The charmander yawned cutely from where it lay, making Brock and Misty fall over in disbelief while Ash just laughed. She flipped out her pokedex.

"Charmander: a flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a charmander dies if its flame ever goes out," Dexter stated.

"I was actually planning on getting a charmander when I went to Professor Oak's, but I doubted I'd even get a starter with how late I planned on going. And I still ran into that jerk Gary," Ash grumbled to herself. "Not that I mind, I got Pikachu and I wouldn't trade that for the world. Pikachu flushed and rubbed his cheek against Ash's, pleased at the statement.

"Cha~" he purred cutely as he snuggled against Ash, making her giggle.

"But it looks like I should catch this one. It looks like it's in bad shape," Ash commented, noting how dirty and worn it looked. "I should take it to a Pokemon center. She tossed a pokeball at him, but he only slapped it back with his tail. "It still seems to have a lot of energy, but doesn't the flame on his tail seem too small?" Ash asked.

"There's no way it can still have the strength to battle." Brock stated seriously.

"I'll just try the pokeball one more time," Ash said as she threw it again. This time it was inside for a moment before almost instantaneously being released again.

"It sure has a lot of spunk," Brock commented.

"Too much, I think. He'll only make himself worse," Ash said worriedly.

"I think this charmander has an attitude problem," Misty frowned, a hand on her hip. Pikachu stared at the charmander for a moment before hopping off and climbing up to the charmander, popping his head over the ledge.

"Pikachu~" he called in greeting before casually getting on the ledge and walking up to it. "Pika, pika?"

"Char...mander, char," the charmander replied.

"Pika-cha!" Pikachu exclaimed before hopping down to Ash again.

"What's the story, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu made a strange motion with his paws.

"A necktie?" Misty questioned.

"No, a man," Ash replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, raising a paw to say Ash was correct. Pikachu then made an arch with both his little arms.

"I don't get it," Misty said.

"Hey, Ash, why don't you try to guess what Pikachu is saying," Brock suggested. All three kneeled down in front of Pikachu in unison and watched as Pikachu began to blather on excitedly, making a bunch of motions with his arms. Ash nodded occasionally before standing up.

"I think I get it. I think Pikachu's saying that the charmander is waiting on that ledge for somebody to come and get it," Ash stated.

"You mean it belongs to somebody?" Misty asked.

"I...I'm not sure," Ash murmured hesitantly, not wanting to suggest the poor thing was abandoned in front of it.

"If it's waiting for someone, I think we better leave it. It's probably best if its own trainer takes care of it," Brock suggested. Ash frowned, knowing it was a far cry from the truth.

"I hope his trainer comes back soon," Ash stated sincerely despite knowing it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys, look over there! It's the Pokemon Center!" Misty announced, but Ash was looking at the sky, the gray clouds making her brows furrow in concern.<p>

"It was the one on the map so route 24 can't be too far," Ash stated, trying to distract herself from her thoughts. Ash picked Pikachu up when his cheeks started to give off static as the rain started. "Let's hurry before it starts to pour down hard," Ash suggested as they all ran to the Center.

* * *

><p>Ash stared unblinkingly out the window in worry as the rain continued to pour down heavily, her foot tapping incessantly as she knew the charmander was still out there. If Brock noticed her fidgety behavior, he didn't comment.<p>

"Here's some nice, hot soup," Misty said as she came back to the table, serving a bowl to Ash.

"Thanks Misty," Ash replied absently.

"Have some soup, Brock," Misty said as she offered a bowl to him. "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw his scrunched expression.

"I wonder...do you think anyone picked up that charmander yet? What if its trainer left it there?" Brock questioned before turning to Ash. "You're worried too aren't you?" He said in more of a statement than a question, obviously noticing her behavior.

"I'm worried about whether Charmander would actually wait this long or not," Ash murmured in reply.

"I don't think so, the trainer must have gotten him by now," Brock reassured. His reassurance was cut short by raucous laughter coming from the group of boys sitting by the fireplace in the center of the room.

"You sure have a lot of them," one called.

"Sure," the blue haired one with sunglasses said, "just look at 'em, it's a pretty cool collection," he continued with a strange 'groovy' British accent. One snickered.

"Way cool."

"You're the man, Damien," the short one with the white headband said.

"Yo~, I thought you had a charmander too!" The one sitting next to this 'Damien' guy said, making Ash stiffen and frown.

"Yeah~, I had one, but that puny thing was so weak it couldn't even beat the weakest opponents," 'Damien' whined out in that phony accent. By now Brock and Misty were frowning too, Misty taking a seat.

"I don't like his attitude," Misty crossed her arms.

"Charmander may be weak against water pokemon, but if their trainers try hard enough, they can be strong," Brock backed up.

"So what did you do with the charmander?" The same guy as before asked.

"Eh~ I left it on some rock in the woods," Damien answered with a shrug, making Ash's knuckles turn white from how hard she was gripping her hands into fists. "That thing is so stupid! No matter what I do to it, it keeps on following me," did Ash just hear suggested abuse? "I finally got rid of it by promising I'd come back for it." He grinned at his mates. "It fell for it! It's probably still there waiting for me," he laughed, his friends laughing along with him. Ash had borne enough and got up from her seat, slamming her hands against the table as she stomped over to the group.

"I bet it's still out there wagging it's tail," the same guy as before said.

"It'll probably wag it so long it'll put the flame out," the headband wearing one joked.

"Yeah, for sure," Damien agreed, guffawing loudly and setting them all laughing again. Every word made Ash more angry than before and she lifted Damien by his collar, not even bothering to go down the steps to be on level with him, instead lifting him into the air with both her hands and making him yelp in surprise.

"You scum!" Ash shouted angrily. "That charmander is still out there waiting for you! Just for abandoning it alone I could have you charged with pokemon abuse and abandonment, but for leaving it to die out there I could have you arrested for attempted pokeslaughter!" Ash growled out. Damien gulped at the furious girl holding him up in the air, but managed to glare back.

"What I do is none of your business!" Damien retorted, his friends quick to back him up.

"You better not mess with Damien!" One called, but their cocky attitude and bravery withered with one cold and furious glare from Ash. She tossed Damien into his friends, knocking them all down like pins at a bowling alley.

"The rest of you aren't in any position to defend him! I could charge you three with aiding and abetting! You all will be lucky if all that happens is that your pokemon licences get revoked!" She shouted down at them angrily. "Come on out guys!" Ash called, letting out Pidgeotto, Butterfree, and Bulbasaur, Pikachu joining the trio. "Make sure these _criminals _don't try to escape!" She barked, her pokemon sensing her angry mood and getting angry as well, knowing these humans probably deserved it as they menacingly surrounded the sufficiently frightened and intimidated groups.

"Brock! You go tell Nurse Joy to contact Officer Jenny immediately! Once I bring Charmander back here, his health and our testimonies will be what makes sure these guys never own a pokemon again!" Ash commanded, making Brock snap to attention and salute automatically, admittedly intimidated by this angry Ash.

"Yes, ma'am!" Brock replied.

"Misty, stay and make sure Brock isn't too distracted by Nurse Joy to do his job!" Ash told her companion.

"Oh, I'll do more than make sure," Misty said as she glowered at the sheepish Brock.

"I'll go get that Charmander," Ash stated.

"But it's dangerous to go out in a storm to help a pokemon," Misty said worriedly as Ash prepared to go out, quickly finding a raincoat from somewhere and putting it on. "What if you catch pneumonia?"

"I'll take the risk if it means saving Charmander's life," Ash replied seriously before running out to rescue the poor pokemon. Misty stared at the doorway in awe, Brock doing the same.

"Ash can be really cool sometimes can't she?" Brock said, summarizing what they both thought.

"Sometimes?" Misty questioned making Brock laugh nervously under Misty's glower.

"Uh, hey, where'd Pikachu go?" Brock suddenly asked, getting the attention away from himself.

"Huh, he must have followed Ash. Well, I suppose it's better that way. He'll make sure she's safe." Misty replied and Brock could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ash's party thus far-

Pikachu(male), known moves: thundershock, thunderbolt, tackle, quick attack, double team, growl, tail whip

Pidgeotto(male), known moves: tackle, sand-attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, wing attack

Butterfree(male), known moves: string shot, harden, confusion, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, gust, psychic, supersonic

Bulbasaur(male), known moves: tackle, growl, vine whip, razor leaf, leech seed, poison powder, sleep powder, sweet scent, take down

Charmander(?, male), known moves: scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, slash, flamethrower

Pokemon with Professor Oak(Pokemon caught between chapters or off screen)-

Clefairy(female), known moves: pound, growl, sing, double slap, metronome

Weedle(female), known moves: poison sting, string shot

Rattata(male), known moves: tackle, tail whip, quick attack, bite, crunch

Spearow(female), known moves: peck, growl, leer, fury attack, drill peck

Paras(male), known moves: scratch, stun spore, poison powder, leech life, aroma therapy

Poliwag(male), known moves: bubble, hypnosis, water gun, double slap, bubble beam

Magikarp(male), known moves: splash, tackle

The reason the pokemon with Professor Oak aren't mentioned is because they won't be relevant to the story line. I'm not trying to be heartless, but that's pretty much it. One of Ash's goals is to complete the pokedex and the information fills out more if you catch the pokemon so she does. She still cares for her pokemon, but the ones she sends to Oak are more for him since she decided to help the professor research every type of pokemon. You can be sure she inquires as to how they're doing when she calls Professor Oak and sends him reports on the things she's observed from the pokemon with her. This won't be a major part of the series as it will focus on Ash's adventures and gym battles at first, but you should already be seeing signs of a more professor like Ash in this chapter so her knowledge on pokemon should integrate slowly into the story and stay that way. She's not going to forget general pokemon knowledge like canon Ash seems to do whenever going to a new region.(-_-')

I also added Charmander to Ash's party at the end just because he'll be joining Ash in the next chapter anyways. That question mark will be filled with something surprising and if you can guess I'll be amazed...or wonder if I gave it away somehow. Well, you'll find out next chapter so until then, as usual, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are most welcome.


	5. Two Shining New Partners!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Just a quick answer to one or two reviewers that inquired: yes, I will be doing the movies. I'm not sure if I might skip over a few but I'm sure I will do most of if not all of them.

* * *

><p>Ash ran as quickly as she could to the boulder from before, Pikachu on her shoulder, glad that her shoes were the special kind that were no slide in treacherous terrain. She gasped and grit her teeth when she came upon the boulder and saw some spearow take the opportunity of easy prey.<p>

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Ash cried and Pikachu complied quickly, jumping off and letting the attack fly, his precision dead on as he only let out three streams of electricity to hit the three attacking birds and chasing them off. Ash was proud that their training had paid off but decided to celebrate later as she climbed the ledge quickly and stripped off her raincoat to shield the poor charmander.

"The flame on its tail is almost out," Ash muttered worriedly. Pikachu jumped on Ash's already soaked shoulder as she hurriedly finished wrapping Charmander up carefully. "Pikachu, I need you to hold my hat over his flame so it doesn't go out. Can you do that?" Ash asked as she took off her hat and held it over the flame. She needed both hands to carry Charmander back after all. Pikachu nodded in determination.

"Pika!" Ash smiled warmly at him, though it was strained.

"Thanks buddy," the moment didn't last long as a strong wind started up along with the heavy downpour and Ash nearly flew to the Pokemon Center with her precious cargo, trying her hardest not to jostle the injured pokemon in her arms too much.

"Don't give up, Charmander, you can make it," Ash encouraged gently throughout the run back as it shivered against her.

* * *

><p>By the time Ash burst through the doors, she was panting heavily and looked ready to keel over, Pikachu looking at her and her bundle worriedly. Brock, Misty, and Nurse Joy immediately ran over to help her, a Chansey already having prepared a stretcher since Brock and Misty had explained the situation.<p>

"Your friends told me the situation when they told me to call Jenny. We have the emergency room all set up for him," Nurse Joy assured as they carefully placed him on the stretcher. "I'll do what I can so you just dry yourself up and rest," Nurse Joy gently ordered before carting Charmander off. Misty put a large fluffy towel over Ash's shoulders and handed her a cup of hot tea.

"No need for you to get sick too," Misty said softly as Pikachu pulled the towel over his trainer's head and began rubbing her hair dry, her other pokemon having surrounded her, worried for their trainer as well.

"Sorry to worry you guys," she murmured, touched by all their concern. She looked around the dark, empty room.

"Damien and his goons are locked up in one of the rooms," Brock answered her unasked question. "After Nurse Joy was told of the situation and Officer Jenny was informed over the phone, Jenny told us to lock them up until she could get there which wouldn't be until after the storm settled, but with just our statements alone, they'll be arrested for alleged pokemon abuse, abandonment, and aiding and abetting criminal actions. How did you know all that was law?" Brock asked in awe and respect. Ash shrugged as she hastily dried her hair and began gently drying Pikachu with the dryer part of it, Pikachu cooing in appreciation.

"My dream is to be a pokemon master. Of course I looked up all the laws regarding pokemon," Ash answered simply.

* * *

><p>Waiting in front of the emergency room for the red light above the door to turn off was torture, but the three waited there regardless, Ash pacing back and forth before resting on the bench and starting up again a few minutes later when she couldn't sit still. All of them were relieved when the light went off and Nurse Joy steeped out. She noticed them and gave them a reassuring smile, giving them a peace sign as well. All of them smiled at that and approached the door quietly.<p>

"Charmander is recovering. It should be fine by morning," she said as the three peaked inside, all glad to see the flame on his tail back to a healthy size, but they all seemed to notice something else that was strange.

"Hey, doesn't Charmander's coat seem lighter to you?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, you're right. It looks more golden than orange like before, but it was hard to tell with how dirty it was. What do you think, Ash?" Brock questioned. Ash's eyes had widened when she noticed his coat as she sure as hell knew that the original charmander wasn't a shiny pokemon, but she tried to get over it quickly as she assumed this was just another thing that had changed when she was born instead of the original Ash.

"That's a shiny charmander," Ash whispered in awe. She was picturing how amazing and intimidating he would look as a charizard with the drastic color change.

"Shiny charmander?" Misty asked.

"A shiny pokemon is basically just a specific pokemon with a color variation from the norm of its species. The difference in coloration can vary from species to species. They're extremely rare and therefore valuable, but I'm not surprised that Damien didn't see his value and I'm glad he didn't." Ash said.

"Why didn't he?" Misty asked.

"Shiny pokemon isn't a term that's used or even known in the Kanto region save for a few professors. I guess just not many shiny pokemon show up around Kanto or at least they don't get a lot of attention," Ash answered.

"So a shiny charmander has a golden coat rather than an auburn one?" Brock questioned, ever the breeder. Ash nodded.

"A shiny charmeleon also has the same golden coloration. The drastic variation comes when it evolves into a charizard," Ash replied.

"What coloring does a shiny charizard have?" Brock asked, curious.

"Dark charcoal grey with a light grey underbelly and red wings rather than the usual turquoise," Ash answered, smiling at Brock and Misty's shocked faces when she stated the major color change. She couldn't wait to see their faces when he actually evolved. Ash's smile waned a little as she turned to Nurse Joy with a serious question.

"Do you have a file on his condition before getting treated?" Ash asked her. Nurse Joy also gained a serious expression and nodded.

"Yes. I made a special effort to make sure it was as detailed as possible and anything that could have caused it. I'll be more than glad to hand it over to Officer Jenny when she arrives," Nurse joy stated in the hardest tone any of them had ever heard a Joy speak in. Ash nodded and smiled at her gratefully, reassured.

* * *

><p>Ash woke early the next morning to check on Charmander, wanting to be reassured that he was okay, but she gasped in shock when she peaked into the room and saw that his bed was empty. The window was open and the curtains were fluttering in the wind, a concerned Nurse Joy was standing by the bed with her arms crossed. Ash sighed worriedly.<p>

"It probably went back to that rock to wait for Damien," Ash stated sadly.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him if he doesn't realize Damien abandoned him on his own," Nurse Joy lamented.

* * *

><p>Ash and company reluctantly left for Vermillion city, Ash's thoughts still on that Charmander. Unfortunately, because Ash was distracted she didn't see the discoloration of the dirt on the path and how it seemed slightly more raised than the dirt around it. That was of course when the ground gave beneath them and they fell into a pitfall. Ash gasped awake from her dazed, semi-conscious state when she heard a cry of help come from Pikachu above ground and attempted to claw her way up the pit with little success.<p>

"Pikachu!" Ash called up worriedly. Her only response was Jesse's cackling.

"Hello again! Thank you so much for dropping in on us," she taunted from where the trio stood staring down at them, Pikachu trapped in what looked like a semi transparent rubber ball.

"Don't worry. Pikachu is safe with us. We won't lose it like you did," James taunted next.

"Chu~," Pikachu whined sadly, his ears drooping.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out.

"Let's get outta here," Meowth said, the first to step out of sight.

"Charmander!" Ash brightened when she heard the familiar call, pausing from her motion to grab Bulbasaur's pokeball at her belt.

"What is that thing?" Jesse questioned

"Char, char-mander!" He replied.

"Ha, it's saying you better give Pikachu back to those guys right now!" Meowth translated.

"It's _got _to be kidding," Jesse remarked.

"Now step aside you insolent little fire-bug. We don't have enough time to play with you," James added.

"Team Rocket plays rough, so get movin'!" Meowth finished up.

"Chaaaar!" Ash gaped up at the opening when she heard the sudden roar after a strange, short silence, staring at the inferno that flew over the opening of the pitfall, heartened to know that Team Rocket was definitely hit by that all over. Ash snickered when she saw Team Rocket leap over the pitfall and run off.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" She heard their fading voices cry in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the help, Charmander," Ash praised as she snuggled Pikachu close to her, cooing at him and loving how Pikachu rubbed his cheek against hers in return, cooing back. "How would you like to come with us?" She offered after letting Pikachu climb onto his usual perch of her shoulder. "I'm afraid you trainer won't be coming back for you...or even be a trainer for much longer," Ash informed. Charmander tilted his head curiously at that and Pikachu chattered at him, Ash thought informing him of everything that had transpired. Charmander looked sad at first but then angry at other parts and eventually looked determined.<p>

"Char, charmander!" He called, looking straight at Ash.

"I think he's willing to take your offer, Ash," Brock said. Ash smiled and took out an empty pokeball.

"Then welcome to the team, Charmander," Ash said warmly as she tossed the pokeball to him gently, her smile widening when Charmander jumped towards it enthusiastically, smiling as well. Ash held the pokeball gingerly in her hand when it returned to her.

"Well, Ash looks like you've got a new pokemon and a new friend," Misty said. Ash kissed the top of the pokeball still smiling.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Pikachu yawned cutely as the group walked, earning a short snuggle and scratch behind the ears from Ash.<p>

"Cha~" Pikachu cooed in joy, making Ash giggle before she returned to humming, in a great mood from recently acquiring two of the three starters. She paused in the road suddenly as she stared at a certain part of the ground, pursing her lips. Misty and Brock walked ahead, but looked back.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock questioned.

"Ah, guys, wait-!" But Ash's warning was too late as the spot she had just been looking at gave in under their weight and had them falling into yet another pitfall.

"No! Not another hole!" Misty complained.

"Ow! I landed on my head!" Brock exclaimed. Ash peaked down into the whole, trying to contain her laughter at their predicament.

"Pfft...are you guys okay?" Ash asked, her lips wobbling in her effort not to grin.

"It must be a prank," Brock said instead.

"Someone has a bad sense of humor," Misty added, making Ash bite her lip not to respond 'guilty,' but she could no longer hold back her laughter at their problem, shocked into stopping when she heard the laughter of five squirtle join her, all of them wearing round blue sunglasses save for one wearing 'cool' black sunglasses, obviously the leader.

"Hey, who are you? I'm the only one allowed to laugh at them," Ash scolded.

"Yeah! We could have been hurt!" Misty shouted up at them before she realized what Ash had said. "Hey wait a second!" The squirtles only laughed even more.

"Misty's right, dangerous practical jokes are nothing to laugh about. You could have at least softened the bottom with loose dirt!" Ash scolded.

"Pi-ka-chu," Pikachu nodded in agreement as Misty and Brock climbed out of the whole, Ash helping them up. The squirtle only continued to laugh mockingly at them. Ash flipped open her pokedex just to have the information filled in.

"Squirtle: this tiny turtle pokemon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful.

"Why don't we teach these jerks a lesson Pikachu?" Ash asked her partner who nodded and jumped off her shoulder charging.

"Pi-ka-chu~!" He called as he let loose a thundershock straight at their leader, only for one of the followers to jump in front and take the hit instead. It fell over soon after.

"Squirtle squirtle!" The leader said urgently to it before turning to glare at Pikachu who only gave them a smug look. "Squirtle," he ground out.

"Pi-ka, pika," Pikachu replied in a cocky voice.

"Squirtle," he retorted, though he looked nervous as they faced off. Ash could practically hear the western face off music in the background as they stared each other down. Ash quietly took out a camera and secretly took a silent picture of the absolutely adorable scene. She was definitely adding that one to her album when she got all her film developed. Sirens started to sound in the distance as she put away her camera and made the leader squirtle break eye contact first, looking to his followers.

"Squirtle! Squirtle squirtle!" He barked out.

"Squirtle!" The other three chorused as they picked up their fallen comrade and ran off at an impressive speed. Pikachu stared at them as they disappeared in the distance, tilting his head curiously.

"Pika-chu?" He questioned.

"Well, that was strange," Ash surmised, their attention turning behind them to the motorcycle Jenny that skidded to a halt a few feet away from them.

"Are you guys alright? Has anyone been hurt here?" She questioned in concern.

"Officer Jenny!" Ash greeted with a smile.

"Huh? Have we met before?" She asked. "Your face doesn't look familiar."

"I don't think we have then, but we met a different officer Jenny back in Viridian City," Ash replied.

"Oh, you mean one of the other Jennys, my cousins!" She said.

"Cousins?" Misty queried.

"My cousins are all police officers. All of us look identical plus all of us are named Jenny!" She showed them a picture of nine Jennys together.

"Talk about family resemblance," Misty stated. "At least they remember all their names."

* * *

><p>"That pokemon gang calls itself the Squirtle Squad," Jenny said from where she sat behind her desk. She ad taken us back to her station.<p>

"Squirtle Squad?" Misty repeated. "I've never heard of a pokemon gang."

"They're all squirtles who were deserted by their pokemon trainers," Jenny continued.

"Deserted," Ash said, her face falling into a frown. She was seriously starting to dislike the words 'deserted' and 'abandoned.'

"They don't have a trainer so they just run wild and play tricks on the whole town!" Jenny explained. "It's really kind of sad because if they had somebody to care about them, they wouldn't be as bad as they are! It's a real shame," Officer Jenny lamented.

* * *

><p>"I caught something!" Misty exclaimed, making Ash sit up from where she was resting on the grassy bank. She stiffened when a squirtle with round sunglasses popped its head out and proceeded to drench them all with a water gun. "I'm soaked!"<p>

"Same here," Ash replied dryly. Pikachu shook himself off quickly and leapt forward.

"Pika!" He growled, his cheeks giving off voltage, but Ash was quick to stop him.

"Wait, Pikachu! Wet clothes conduct electricity!" Ash shouted in alarm. Pikachu stopped at that and gave his partner and her two frightened companions a sheepish look.

"Pi-ka," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one paw. The squirtle laughed and hopped out of the water onto the road.

"That's enough of your mischief. Pikachu go!" Ash called. Pikachu charged, but so did the squirtle, withdrawing into its shell and spinning in the air, knocking Pikachu into the air and into the river. "Pikachu!" A goldeen jumped out of the water and dove back in from a distance.

"Oh! It's a goldeen!" Misty called. "Watch out for its horn!" Misty warned. Pikachu popped up a moment later, shaking the water from his head, looking around in confusion.

"Pika, pi? Pika pika."

"Hurry, Pikachu! Get out of the water!" Ash cried. Pikachu took the urging and hurriedly began swimming to shore, but the goldeen was gaining quickly. "Faster!" Ash urged desperately. "Pikachu!" Ash called in concern when the goldeen used a horn attack and thrust him into the air. She ran towards him and slid down the grassy bank, making it in time to catch her injured pokemon. She was about to examine him but was caught off guard when a rope suddenly found itself around her arms and waist, making Pikachu roll off her as she was pulled up. "No! Pikachu!" She turned to glare at the squirtle that had tied her and her companions up, spinning quickly until the three were tied against each other. The leader squirtle laughed from where he was standing at the forest edge. Another horribly familiar laughed joined him and out walked Meowth from behind a tree.

"You're not gonna squirtle out of this one!" He taunted and Ash vaguely wondered if that was supposed to be a play on 'squirm your way.' She couldn't tell.

"It's Meowth!" Misty called.

* * *

><p>"I'm the pokemon in charge here! Just wait 'til my human pets get back!" Meowth bragged at them, the trio tied to a stone inside the cave they were brought to. "Nye, nye, nye-nye, nye~" Meowth taunted in a sing song voice as he wagged his tail in front of Ash's face. Ash growled and retaliated by reaching her head out and biting his tail, hard. Ash smirked in satisfaction when he leapt up and yelped in pain, spitting out the fur that made it into her mouth and looking to the squad.<p>

"Don't believe him, squirtles! Meowth is a huge liar! Those humans aren't Meowth's pets! Team Rocket's just trying to trick you into doing their dirty work. Their whole job comprises of stealing and poaching strong and valuable pokemon!" Ash warned them.

"Squirtle?" The lead squirtle inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"Quiet human!" Ash barely managed to dodge Meowth's deep scratch to her face, satisfied to see him bite back another yowl of pain from where his claws scraped against solid rock and turned to the squirtle, his face composed already. Truly the best among liars. "Who are you gonna believe, this human or a fellow pokemon?" Meowth asked.

"Squirtle!" Four of them nodded in unison, obviously taking Meowth's side.

"Squirtle squirtle!" The one with raised hands enthused.

"Ash, Pikachu's in bad shape," Brock said. She looked over to where her partner was knocked out in a cage.

"You've got to do something!" Misty urged.

"We've got to heal Pikachu with super potion before it's too late!" Brock continued.

"We don't have any super potion," Ash replied absently as she stared at her panting Pikachu, having trouble breathing.

"A shop in town sells some," Brock answered. Ash huffed in exasperation and looked at the squirtles pleadingly.

"Squirtle, please let me go into town. I have to get Pikachu a super potion before he gets worse!" Ash begged. The squirtle only shook his head.

"Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle!" He replied as he shook his head no.

"They know you humans are just trying to get away!" Meowth translated.

"I won't abandon Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Trust me, as soon as I buy the medicine, I'll come right back, I promise!" Ash pleaded.

"Squirtle," he responded gruffly.

"Squirtle says promises are cheap!" Meowth translated.

"I'm begging you!" Ash said shakily, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, let me help my Pikachu," she cried, lowering her head as the tears fell, her shoulders shaking.

* * *

><p>Ash rubbed her eyes quickly once they let her go, sniffling. "Squirtle squirtle, squirtle squirtle," the leader pointed at me.<p>

"Da squirtle says if you're not back here by noon tomorrow, the red-headed girl gets her hair died purple!" Meowth announced.

"Hey!" Meowth barely avoided her kick. "Why you mangy little flea trap! Once I get out of here, I'm gonna wrap your tail around-" Misty ranted, but Ash stopped her.

"Misty, don't worry. I'll be back, alright?" Ash interrupted with a sweatdrop. She stopped and nodded at me, completely assured. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" Ash called over her shoulder as she ran out as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>"Of course, of course there's a dangerous looking bridge," Ash muttered angrily to herself as she tread the bridge as quickly and carefully as possible, breaking four planks she tested by the time she reached the other side. By the time she got to the abandoned looking western style town, she was worn out and struggling to catch her breath. She growled when she had to jump back before the door could slam in her face. She was ready to curse out whoever did it but clamped her mouth shut and stayed silent when she saw it was Gary. She did NOT want to deal with him right now so she quickly and quietly slipped into the shop to avoid him.<p>

* * *

><p>Ash grumbled to herself as she hurriedly left a thank you note at the store counter. Yesterday when she was about to leave after buying the super potion, the shop owner stopped her and insisted she stay and rest for the night because she 'looked terrible' and seemed like she 'would collapse any minute.' Ash really did try to protest, but the old woman would hear none of it.<p>

"...wanna get rid of the squirtle squad don't you?" A familiar voice sounded from the building next door, catching Ash's attention. "The flash powder will scare them out of town!" Jesse explained. "The floss is for our teeth," she added softly, and Ash figured she didn't want to know. She ran out when she saw the Meowth hot air balloon.

"I have to get back before them!" Ash said urgently, about to take off running when Officer Jenny came screeching up on her motorcycle.

"Need a ride? You can explain it to me on the way!" She said, making Ash smile in relief.

* * *

><p>"Step on it, Officer Jenny! I need to get back before noon!" Ash explained.<p>

"Just hang on Ash!" She exclaimed over the engine, only to gasp and screech to a halt when she saw the fallen bridge. It must have collapsed sometime after Ash crossed it. She was just glad she wasn't on it when it happened. "A dead end," Jenny murmured before taking off to the right.

* * *

><p>"Here's the secret entrance to the cave!" Jenny exclaimed when she led Ash to it.<p>

"There's not much room," Ash said.

"The passageway's too narrow for an adult, but maybe you can squeeze through," Jenny replied.

"I'll do it," Ash stated with determination before crouching to go in.

"Be careful, Ash," Jenny cautioned.

* * *

><p>"Ah, getting too dark for me to see," Ash muttered as she reached for her belt. She clipped off a pokeball and held it out. "Come on out Charmander," Ash called.<p>

"Char, char!" Charmander greeted happily.

"Charmander, could you lead the way, please?" Ash asked.

"Charmander, char!" He agreed readily, turning and marching forward. They finally reached a dead end and Ash saw some light coming through cracks around a stone and decided to try to push it out, succeeding after some effort and letting light stream through.

"Thanks Charmander," Ash said.

"Charmander!" He enthused before Ash called him back. She expertly leapt through the small opening, her eyes widening when she saw the cave was empty.

"They're gone!" She looked at the empty cage. "Pikachu!" Ash called as she ran out of the cave. "Misty! Brock!" She ran out of the cave and was relieved when she saw Misty and Brock to her left, Brock holding Pikachu. "You guys!" She rummaged through her pocket as she ran to Brock who kneeled at her approach to gently put down Pikachu, Ash and Misty doing the same as Ash began to carefully apply the super potion, wasting no time. "I see you're still a red-head, Misty," Ash said casually as she looked over Pikachu in concern.

"Yup," Misty replied cheerily.

"The Squirtle Squad was bluffing," Brock said.

"They play tricks, but they'd never change a girl's natural hair color," Misty finished. The squirtle only laughed at that. A blast in the distance captured everyone's attention, but Ash didn't bother looking away from Pikachu.

"That blast was definitely Team Rocket," she announced.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jesse started, their hot air balloon lowering slightly.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," James continued, both of them holding lit cherry bombs in their hands.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above!" They said in unison.

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Squirtle squad, it's payback time for insulting Team Rocket!" Jesse proclaimed.

"Bombs away," the two declared as they finally dropped the bombs in their hands, only hitting some cliff side and sparse forestry. Ash immediately knew that one was going to start a forest fire.

"Meowth! Carry Pikachu up the ladder!" Jesse commanded as she threw down a rope and wood ladder from the air balloon.

"And the rest of you are in for a _real _blast," James joked, making Ash resist the urge to roll her eyes, noting they had two more lit cherry bombs in their hands.

"Meowth!" Ash looked down at the rising ladder in shock when she saw Pikachu under Meowth's arm, looking back to the spot where she thought he was laying behind her.

"Pikachu!" _That sneaky no good-_Ash ranted in her mind as she cried out to Pikachu in concern. He still wasn't fully healed! They all raised their arms to protect themselves from the debris when Team Rocket dropped two more cherry bombs. "Quick, run to the cave for cover!" Ash instructed, all of them swift to comply.

"Squirtle!" Ash stopped just before she could go into the cave and turned back to see that the leader squirtle had fallen on its back. "Squirtle!" He cried in distress.

"Squirtle!" Ash called in similar distress.

"Squirt-le-" he grunted, trying in vain to rock to his feet. Ash sprinted for him as she saw Team Rocket drop two more bombs, diving to shield him with her body just before the bombs could hit the ground near them.

"AH! Ash!" Misty shouted in concern. Ash winced once the ground stopped shaking and looked at the squirtle under her in concern.

"Are you alright, Squirtle?" She asked softly.

"Squirtle..." he replied in a shaky tone.

"Here come two more!" Misty yelled in warning, not that Ash could heed it. The debris that hit her left her body shaking and numb.

"Run for it, Squirtle. Don't worry about me," Ash murmured, giving a shaky smile. Ash yelped in surprise when Squirtle suddenly picked her up with a mighty cry, tears flowing down his face. "Wah! Squirtle!" She shouted, startled.

"Squirtle!" He cried. "Squirtle, squirtle squirtle, squirtle squirtle!" He chattered as he dodged the bombs and leapt to the cave entrance, the bomb he just dodged behind them propelling them forward.

"Look out!" Misty cautioned as she and the others held out their arms to catch the two, all of them grunting as they landed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

><p>"No more squirtle squad! The towns gonna give us medals and make us heroes!" Jesse crowed.<p>

"Not so fast!" Ash proclaimed from the cliff face.

"Who said that?!" Jesse shouted as they looked to the source, seeing Ash and Squirtle standing side by side.

"Weren't they-, Didn't they-, How did they-" the terrible trio said in unison.

"Squirtle, water gun attack, now!" Ash encouraged.

"Squirtle!" He nodded in agreement, shooting a hole in their balloon with his precise aim and making James drop Pikachu when the basket they were in jarred. Ash ran down the steep cliff face and crouched before making a high leap in the air, catching Pikachu safely in her arms.

"Gotcha!" She landed on her knee, grunting as the force winded her a bit.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio cried as they became a speck in the distance. Ash stared at the full on inferno in concern.

"A fire!" Brock called as he and the others came upon them. "The blast must have set it off!"

"If it keeps burning, the whole town could go up in smoke!" Jenny shouted in concern from where she screeched to a halt behind them.

"Don't worry, Jenny, I've got an idea," Ash turned to her with a reassuring smile, making her look at Ash curiously. Ash turned to the squirtle squad. "Listen, if you guys work together and combine your water guns, you could put out the fire," Ash suggested. The five smiled and nodded, organizing quickly and making swift work of suppressing and snuffing out the start of the forest fire, the others looking on in amazement.

* * *

><p>"And so, we gratefully award this certificate to the Squirtle Squad!" Jenny announced happily as she crouched to hand the paper to the leader, who accepted it gracefully, the townspeople cheering and clapping on the sidelines. "Thank you for saving our town from the fire!" Ash watched, elated, as the townspeople put on black and white fire fighter uniform robes on the squirtle who looked very pleased with them. Ash took pictures of the cute scene. "Because of your skill and bravery, we proudly appoint you the town firefighters!" Jenny proclaimed.<p>

"Squirtle!" The leader crossed his arms and Ash took one more picture of the organized and assembled Squirtle Squad firefighters.

* * *

><p>Ash smiled as she watched Pikachu skip along the path, happy that he was all better again. "Hey Ash, that squirtle is following us," Misty said, capturing Ash's attention.<p>

"Squirtle! Squirtle~!" He called out to them, making them stop and look back to see the leader of the squirtle squad without his uniform, but still wearing his cool shades.

"Would you like to come along with us, Squirtle?" Ash invited with a warm smile.

"Squirtle!" He enthused, taking off his shades and revealing sparkling red eyes, obviously excited at the prospect. Ash laughed and kneeled down, holding her arms open, as Squirtle ran to her. "Squirtle squirtle squirtle, squirtle~" he exclaimed as he jumped into her arms.

"Welcome to the team, Squirtle!" Ash greeted happily.

"Squirtle," he replied in satisfaction.

"Guess we've got a new pokemon!" Ash enthused.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu agreed wholeheartedly.

"You're so lucky, Ash!" Misty jokingly whined, making Ash laugh, Squirtle joining in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ash's party thus far-

Pikachu(male), known moves: thundershock, thunderbolt, tackle, quick attack, double team, growl, tail whip

Pidgeotto(male), known moves: tackle, sand-attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, wing attack

Butterfree(male), known moves: string shot, harden, confusion, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, gust, psychic, supersonic

Bulbasaur(male), known moves: tackle, growl, vine whip, razor leaf, leech seed, poison powder, sleep powder, sweet scent, take down

Charmander(shiny, male), known moves: scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, slash, flamethrower

Squirtle(male), known moves: tackle, tail whip, bubble, withdraw, water gun, bite, skull bash

Pokemon with Professor Oak(Pokemon caught between chapters or off screen)-

Clefairy(female), known moves: pound, growl, sing, double slap, metronome

Weedle(female), known moves: poison sting, string shot

Rattata(male), known moves: tackle, tail whip, quick attack, bite, crunch

Spearow(female), known moves: peck, growl, leer, fury attack, drill peck

Paras(male), known moves: scratch, stun spore, poison powder, leech life, aroma therapy

Poliwag(male), known moves: bubble, hypnosis, water gun, double slap, bubble beam

Magikarp(male), known moves: splash, tackle

Goldeen(female), known moves: peck, tail whip, supersonic, horn attack, flail, fury attack, horn drill

Yes, Charmander is shiny in this story. I decided that if Ash was different and a few things changed why not make Charmander shiny? Especially because the term isn't known until many regions later so they aren't really sought after at this point, just different. Also, Squirtle has finally joined so now Ash has his full starting party!

Anyways, as always, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Mystery at the Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"I honestly don't know why you guys insist I lead...unless you both have as horrible a sense a direction as I do so it wouldn't matter who gets us lost," Ash muttered, making the two look away nervously.<p>

"...Well I'm sure the road's around here somewhere," Brock said cheerily.

"Man, you're so lucky, Ash. All of your pokemon chose to go with you," Misty said, trying to change the subject. Ash frowned at that, thinking on all her pokemon.

"Well, no. I did capture Pidgeotto in the traditional way, but he was just a pidgey then. Caterpie I also caught, but he really wanted a trainer...Mm, well it doesn't really matter to me. I prefer my pokemon choosing to come with me rather than me capturing them," Ash commented happily.

"Hm, don't real pokemon trainers catch pokemon on their own?" Misty asked. Ash only shrugged.

"That depends on what you think a pokemon trainer really is. Just because my main party mostly decided to follow me on their own doesn't mean I haven't caught other pokemon," she said.

"That's true, Misty. You should know Ash has caught eight other pokemon that he's sent to Professor Oak. Ash battled those on her own with one of her pokemon," Brock backed. Misty just sighed in envy.

"Yeah...how are you so good when you've only recently started your pokemon journey?" She asked. Ash just shrugged again.

"I studied a lot and helped out Professor Oak at his lab," she responded.

* * *

><p>"What a beautiful beach," Ash commented as the sun began to set over the horizon. She was distracted from the view of the sunset when she noticed a very small krabby scuttle between her legs. She leaned down until she was looking down between them and pulled out her pokedex.<p>

"Krabby: lives near the shore. Its average height is about 16 inches," Dexter informed. Ash looked at the small krabby.

"He really is small for his breed," Ash murmured, her lips quivering with the urge to giggle when the krabby stopped and bubbles foamed out of its mouth. "Aw, I'm sorry, Krabby, I didn't mean to insult you. Rather it makes me want to capture you and make you stronger," Ash commented, taking out a pokeball and tossing it at the small krabby. The krabby tried to snip at it with his small claws and only served to capture himself by pressing the button. She smiled when the red button stopped blinking rather quickly and picked the pokeball up just in time for it to disappear. "Ah!" Ash exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it, Ash?" Brock asked. "Aren't you happy you got a new pokemon?" Ash shook her head.

"It's not that. I'm just worried that Professor Oak might think I sent him that krabby as food because it's so small, but it's too late in the day for me to transfer him with one of my pokemon so I can train him up a bit," She murmured in worry. Ash had forgotten that her pokedex could be used to transfer between the pokemon she had in her party and with Professor Oak until Brock and Misty had reminded her a while back so she had been occasionally switching between her pokemon while they traveled to give each of her pokemon one on one training. So far she had been able to evolve her weedle all the way up to a beedrill, but that was mostly because bug pokemon evolve so quickly. Her clefairy also chose to evolve into a clefable when she offered the pokemon one of the moonstones she got from Mt. Moon. She'd also taught her main party a few more moves, though some were still a work in progress.

"Well, you could always call him, but I doubt there's a phone in the middle of nowhere," Brock said.

"I'm more worried about having to camp out again tonight. I'm sick of sleeping in sleeping bags!" Misty complained.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu shouted, catching their attention as he jumped and pointed somewhere.

"Pika?" Misty started.

"Pika?" Brock parroted.

"Look, a lighthouse!" Ash called. "If there's a lighthouse, then there's a keeper and the keeper has to have a phone! I could use it to call Professor Oak!" Ash enthused.

"And there'll probably be some extra beds! A sleeping bag is no place for me to get my beauty sleep," Misty said.

"Yeah and they'll be sure to tell us where we are!" Brock stated.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash called as they all ran to the lighthouse.

* * *

><p>By the time the three made it to the building it was already foggy and dark. Ash sighed when they finally reached the doors. "That was farther than it looked," she commented.<p>

"This lighthouse looks weird," Brock commented. The three stared at the door, Ash in awe at all the pokemon carved on it, the first she noticed being that of an arcanine.

"Guess we better ring the bell," Misty said.

"I got it," Ash replied when no one stepped up, pressing the red button on what looked like the intercom. The doorbell sounded off a chilling church like melody of gonging bells. That spooked the trio out.

"Who's there?" A voice over the intercom said.

"E...excuse us sir, but we're travelers and we're lost," Brock answered, stepping up to the plate.

"We've got a small emergency and would appreciate it if we could use your telephone," Ash added.

"We've been camping out for quite a while and I sure would appreciate a nice comfy bed," Misty put in.

"And I'm wondering if I could use your kitchen to make bacon double cheeseburgers for our group and I'd be more than happy to make something for you," Brock added to sweeten the deal.

"That's great. Can you cook without using tofu?" The man on the intercom asked.

"Oh, sure I can cook lots of things without using any tofu," Brock replied.

"That's great. I've been eating tofu since my cook went on vacation. Come on in!" He invited, the large doors opening with a deep creaking sound to reveal a dark high ceiling hallway.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your phone?" Ash asked, her question echoed.

"There's a phone right near you," the voice said, still sounding as if it was coming over an intercom. The trio looked to their left to see a phone in the shape of a bellsprout with a screen next to it.

"Hey, it's a video phone, that's cool," Misty said, making Ash look at her curiously. Don't all Pokemon Centers have video phones?

"I'll just call Professor Oak now. I've been meaning to talk to him about my charmander as well," Ash said as she walked over. "He won't mind if I call him collect," she murmured as she dialed and then looked extremely worried when she saw him boiling something.

"Well hi, Ash! You caught me cooking dinner! My cook is on vacation and I've got to fend for myself until she returns," he explained.

"...you're not eating my krabby are you?" Ash asked him worriedly.

"Don't worry, your krabby is right here," he assured, stepping out of the way to reveal her small krabby in a small fishbowl. Krabby foamed out bubbles at her in greeting. "Anyways, that krabby of yours is too small to make a very hearty meal. On the other hand, the krabby that Gary caught would make a much more excellent dinner! Much better than tofu," he said. Ash sighed.

"Of course Gary caught a krabby as well," she muttered. Oak actually laughed sheepishly at that.

"Actually, he called around evening and heard from me that you caught a small krabby, after that he went out immediately and caught himself a rather large one for himself. Take a look for yourself," he turned the camera to look at the much larger fishbowl with the much larger krabby in it, also foaming bubbles at the mouth and making her krabby feel inadequate.

"Awesome," Brock commented.

"He also wanted me to let you know that he's already caught 45 pokemon," Oak said sheepishly. Ash felt a tick mark growing larger and larger on her head, Misty and Brock backing away from her cautiously, even Pikachu doing the same.

"Well you tell Gary the next time he wants to impress me that he doesn't do it by making my pokemon feel inferior!" Ash shouted at him angrily, making the professor shrink back and laugh nervously.

"I-I know Ash, I tried to tell him as much, but you know how stubborn he is," he replied hesitantly. Ash took a deep breath and tampered down her anger, turning her eyes to her own Krabby.

"Don't you worry, Krabby! First thing tomorrow, I'll transfer you to my team and my team and I'll train you to be stronger than any other krabby out there no matter what size you are!" Ash said in determination, her eyes burning.

"...this is the first time I've ever seen Ash so worked up over something Gary did," Misty whispered to Brock.

"It's only because Gary involved one of Ash's pokemon this time too. I bet if he didn't go out of his way to catch a krabby so much larger than hers, she wouldn't have cared at all," Brock whispered back.

"Pika-chu," Pikachu nodded in agreement with the two.

"By the way, Ash. Just where are you calling me from anyways?" Oak asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're at a lighthouse on a high cliff," Ash explained.

"Oh, that must be Bill's lighthouse! He's a young pokemon researcher who knows even more than me! See what you can learn from him. He can teach you just about everything about pokemon and then some," Professor Oak suggested.

"This is Bill, Professor Oak. Good to hear from you," Bill's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Hello Bill!" Oak greeted. "Please give my friends here a crash course in pokemon," Oak asked. "Uh-oh! Tofu's done," he said as he picked the tofu out and blew on it before the screen blacked out.

"Well, there's no way I can ignore a request from the great Professor Oak," Bill said before suddenly turning on all the lights. "I am Bill of the lighthouse," he introduced himself, turning the trio's attention to a large kabuto at the top of the stairs rubbing its first two claws together.

"It can't be! That's a kabuto! An extinct pokemon!" Brock called out. "I wonder what it's doing here."

"No, I'm not a kabuto," it said. "I'm Bill, the pokemon researcher."

"...Is there a reason you...look like that?" Ash asked delicately.

"This is a costume. I'm stuck inside it!" He explained.

"...do you need help getting out?" Ash offered.

"Y-yes!" He said in relief. "Step up here," Ash jogged up quickly.

"Just tell me what to do," she said.

"Push that button," he pointed with a claw. "I tried to press it before, but these claws are too short," Bill explained. Ash pushed the small blue button and stepped away when it started to beep and pulse with light. The claws popped off first, then the black face and last the shell to reveal a young, dapper man with seaweed green hair. "Thanks for helping me get out. I've been stuck in that costume for hours," he said gratefully, his eyes widening when he laid eyes on Ash, making her shuffle in place uncomfortably when he didn't take his eyes off of her, her face flushing slightly at his attention.

"Did you just come back from a costume party?" Misty asked, making Bill look at her, visibly startled out of whatever trance he was in as he stared at Ash.

"Eh...oh, no, this is a special costume I use for my research," he explained after processing Misty's question. "Getting inside its skin helps me get inside its head."

"I see, you're trying to understand how an extinct pokemon lived by wearing that costume," Ash commented, making Bill look at her in mild surprise.

"That's right. There are many kinds of extinct pokemon and putting on a costume is one way of figuring out what they were like," Bill replied.

"You can understand what a pokemon was like from just putting on a costume?" Misty asked.

"Yes indeed, or I'm beginning to," he walked past us and to the stairs to sit on the first step. "This world was created 4.6 billion years ago. During that time, all kinds of pokemon existed. They had many ways of living."

"All kinds of pokemon...how many?" Misty asked.

"On this planet there are more than 150 known species of pokemon," Bill said. Ash wondered how ecstatic Bill would be when he learns of all the rare pokemon from other regions.

"Over 150?" Misty said in amazement. He turned to Ash with a smile.

"You're lucky to be a pokemon trainer. Your goal is to catch all these kinds of pokemon. That's a great task," he said enviously. "Of course these are just the pokemon in this region. There are still a lot of pokemon we don't know about, so we need to keep searching!" Bill added enthusiastically as he stood again. "No one knows how many there are exactly. The search goes on. There's always something new to look for in our lives and in ourselves."

"Something to look for?" Misty repeated.

"Yes, there's a lot for us to look for, inside and outside ourselves," he trot down the steps. "There's meaning for every creature, a meaning for all the pokemon and meaning for all us humans too," Bill enthused, his arms raised as he walked down the hall, the projections of the Kanto pokemon on the walls.

"A meaning for all..." Ash murmured as she looked at the Kanto region pokemon on the walls.

* * *

><p>"Keep looking for new pokemon to catch. It's something that's very important for pokemon research. It's as vital to me as it is to you." He turned back to the trio. "Right now, though, there's only one pokemon I'm searching for."<p>

"What kind of pokemon?" Misty asked. Bill led them to the top of the light house.

"It's probably the biggest pokemon ever, bigger than all of the rest, and no one's ever seen it," Bill said as they looked to the ocean, covered in darkness and mist, only occasionally lit by the spinning lighthouse light. "It's been wandering the world for a thousand years, looking for friends."

"But doesn't that pokemon have any friends or family?" Asked Misty.

"The pokemon wanders because it's alone. It's the only pokemon of its species, one of a kind," Bill replied. "One night I heard this very strange sound coming across the ocean." He took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Suddenly, the strange sound he seemed to have been talking about started playing. "I want...I want to meet you, that's what it said to me." Pikachu gave him a strange look.

"Pika..."

"Some time ago, I recorded a similar sound and played it from the lighthouse towards the ocean...'Let's be friends. I want to meet you.'... One day, I heard the same voice calling back to me from over the ocean. 'I want to meet you, too. _I _want to be friends.' It was answering me back... Some foggy night, that pokemon might come here to meet a friend it's been seeking for a very long time." He smiled suddenly. "I would be so happy to meet that pokemon!"

"Are you going to try to capture that pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Why would I need to capture it?" He asked in return, turning to them. "Meeting it would be enough for me. Just a chance to study it would make my long wait worthwhile," he seemed ready to speak more until they all heard a resounding answer come from the foggy ocean, making them all return to watching the sea.

There, seeming to stand on the water was silhouetted what Ash easily identified as a dragonite, certainly not the only of its kind like Bill seemed to think, but definitely the largest of its species, as large and tall as the cliff and the lighthouse it was holding. That dragonite was Godzilla sized and might well be the only known dragonite to have ever grown so big.

"The signal!" Bill gasped as the others watched the large pokemon wading towards them ever so slowly in shock and awe. The sound Bill had recorded played in the background as the lighthouse light, for some reason, began to flash in different colors.

"It sounds like it's singing," Misty said softly, closing her eyes, her hands clasped together as she enjoyed the soft melody.

"Would you care to dance?" Brock asked, bowing to Misty like an old time gentleman. Misty turned to him, a little surprised, before smiling at his offer and curtsying in return.

"Oh, thank you." Bill and Ash were still glued to the railing, watching the pokemon in awe as Pikachu swayed cutely to the music.

"Pi~ka~chu~"

"No!" Ash cried when a rocket was shot at the monstrously large dragonite's stomach. She knew immediately who was responsible of course, but it was too late. The dragonite retaliated and destroyed the lighthouse light, making rubble come raining down on them. "Look out!" Ash quickly pushed Bill aside from being crushed by debris and started running down the spiral stairs to escape the crumbling light house with Misty and Brock.

Two more rockets were shot at the poor dragonite as they exit the lighthouse. "Please don't go, pokemon!" Bill pleaded earnestly. "Please stay with us! I've waited so long for a chance to see you here!" Ash looked between the two sadly when the dragonite keened out and shook its large head. "Oh, come on, wait!"

Three more rockets were shot at it before the dragonite got fed up and whipped Team Rocket away with its tail.

"Pokemon!" Bill called too late as the dragonite was already wading back into the misty darkness of the ocean, eventually fading from their sight.

* * *

><p>"What kind of pokemon was that, anyway?" Misty asked in awe.<p>

"Who knows," Bill said. "Pokemon live in all ways and places than humans may ever learn."

"But looking for and befriending pokemon can bring all of us together," said Ash with conviction.

"Learning to raise pokemon is another way of understanding how to live with them," Brock added.

"And pokemon are always lots of fun to play with," Misty finished playfully.

"Meanwhile, I'll stand watch for the giant pokemon to appear at my lighthouse again," Bill replied with a confident smile.

"Bill, do you think we'll ever find all the pokemon there are?" Misty asked.

"No, Misty, there are probably as many as we can imagine. Many, many, many more. Maybe there's no limit to the pokemon we can actually find on this planet." He turned back to them. "Ash, you're a pokemon trainer. I'm a pokemon researcher, seeking out all kinds of life on this planet. Even if our paths are different, I think our goals are the same," he said with great joy, his eyes warm and confident. Ash smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. In the future, she'll be sure to add Bill to her small list of research colleagues, Professor Oak being the only one on the list, and see if maybe later in her journey she could get Bill a dratini egg, dratini, dragonair, or even dragonite to keep him company as he waited for the return of that ridiculously sized dragonite they'd seen.

She gave it some serious consideration, wondering if it was possible to gift him one before leaving for the Orange Islands and soon after Johto, as they cheerfully waved goodbye to Bill.

* * *

><p>The group of three stared up at the Vermillion City entrance sign with sparkling eyes of awe and relief, covered in smudges of dirt after two weeks of being lost and well travel worn.<p>

"Finally! I can't wait to take a long shower and relaxing bath!" Ash cried.

"I know what you mean!" Misty agreed enthusiastically.

"_I _can't wait to get to the laundromat," Brock said.

"Maybe we should get something to eat first," Ash said as she looked worriedly at her tired Pikachu.

"That's true, we haven't really eaten anything decent for three days now." And with that, the three immediately made their way to the pokemon center.

"My pikachu's tired and hungry from travelling for so long," Ash said softly as she handed a weary Pikachu and her other pokemon(in pokeballs) to the local Nurse Joy.

"We'll fix him right up," Nurse Joy said kindly as she took the pokemon, Misty and Brock staring at the Joy blankly while Ash watched Pikachu. "I know why you're surprised," said Nurse Joy when noticing their stares, smiling. "I look like all the other nurses, don't I? My first cousin works at Pewter City and my second cousin works in Viridian City. I think I'm the prettiest one, don't you?" She said with that same kind, gentle smile and giggle all Nurse Joys wore and used. Ash and Misty just blinked at her while Brock just smiled and agreed.

"Yeah," Brock easily agreed, whatever else he was planning to say interrupted by the center doors opening and a boy's shout.

"Hurry!" The boy cried, calling attention to the rolling cot with a severely hurt rattata on it. "You'll be okay, Rattata," the boy murmured sounding on the verge of tears as the chancey rushed the cart through the lobby. "Hurry!"

"That rattata is in rough shape," Brock noted, face serious. "I wonder what happened." Nurse Joy stood then, hands on hips in disapproval.

"Oh! It's the fifteenth one brought in this month!" She frowned.

"This month?!" Ash repeated, deep seated disapproval of her own settling in her chest as Nurse Joy wordlessly led them to a room full of occupied beds holding various injured pokemon.

"This is terrible," Brock muttered as he took them all in.

"They all lost to Lt. Surge, the Vermillion City gym leader," Nurse Joy informed, upset. She wasn't the only one.

"Oh really?" Ash commented softly, a deep frown on her face, arms crossed. Having been in more than one heavily advantageous pokemon battle as they traveled, Ash knew that you didn't need to so badly hurt the opponent's weaker pokemon if you were experienced and knew your pokemon well, two things a gym leader of all things _should_ be. Ash did _not_ like how this Lt. Surge was so readily destroying his weaker opponents, especially considering most of them are so young and inexperienced.

"Uh-oh, Ash is looking a bit upset," Misty muttered not so discreetly to a now nervous looking Brock.

"We should just be glad it's not us she's angry with," Brock replied in return.

"I almost feel sorry for this gym leader. _I _wouldn't want to battle with an angry Ash, pokemon or no pokemon," Misty stated, Brock only nodding once in agreement.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Ash's lips twitched slightly in amusement at her friends' confidence in her abilities to kick butt. She hoped it was well deserved.

Suddenly getting an idea, Ash fiddled with her pokedex, switching one of her pokemon temporarily with her paras.

"Nurse Joy, would you mind terribly if my pokemon used some new moves on these pokemon? It's nothing damaging, it'll just help them relax and feel a bit better," Ash offered.

"Oh? What moves are these?" Nurse Joy asked curiously.

"Sweet scent and aromatherapy," Ash answered dutifully. Nurse Joy put a hand to her cheek, tilting her head curiously.

"I don't believe I've ever heard of those moves," she admitted, which made sense to Ash as sweet scent was a generation two move and aromatherapy a generation three. "What do they do?"

"Ah, sweet scent just gives off a pleasant aroma that relaxes pokemon and aromatherapy heals all status problems with a soothing scent. I think they'll work well together and be good for any paralyzed pokemon. It'll also be great practice for my pokemon since they haven't completely mastered it yet."

"My, that sounds like it'd be wonderful for the pokemon. Please, by all means, I'm sure they'd appreciate your help," Nurse Joy allowed with a smile.

"Bulbasuar, Paras, come on out!" Ash released them, the two eager to please. "Let's help these guys out, okay?"

"Saur! Paras!" The two pokemon nodded and smiled happily, making Ash smile in return.

"Alright, Bulbasaur use sweet scent, Paras use aromatherapy!"

"Bulba-saur! Pa-ras!" Bulbasaur released a light green powder from the bud on his back while Paras released a slightly darker green powder from the mushrooms on his shell, both struggling to aim it towards more than two targets.

"Hmm, seems like they're still having trouble affecting a wider range of area and more than two pokemon," Brock commented as he watched the injured pokemon sigh in relief at the relaxing scents, Ash's two pokemon gradually working their way around the room and challenging themselves to master hitting more than two targets.

"Ash was right, though. This is great practice for them," Misty said next as she watched Ash's Bulbasaur celebrate after being able to fully affect three pokemon at once.

As if on cue, once Bulbasaur and Paras had finished their rounds around the room and having received pats of gratitude from their trainers, a bell chimed from the speakers, catching Nurse Joy's attention.

"Oh? That signal means your other pokemon have recovered. Thank you very much for helping those poor pokemon. We all really appreciate it." She happily led us out into the lobby where Ash's pokeballs were waiting on a tray with a content Pikachu sitting by them, finishing a small apple.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, getting an enthusiastic reply back as the pokemon leapt into her waiting arms and nuzzled his soft cheek against hers. "Glad you're back to one hundred percent, buddy!" Ash cooed.

"Pika-chuu!" He cooed back, enjoying the attention. Their sweet reunion was interrupted by yet another cart wheeling by.

"Please hurry!" The boy trainer cried as he ran along the cot holding his injured pidgey. "Just hold on, Pidgey!" Ash frowned as the kid was younger and obviously far more inexperienced if he went to an electric type gym with a flying type pokemon. That did not, however, excuse the gym leader so brutally defeating his opponents.

"I think it's past time someone took this _Surge_ down a peg or two, don't you think, Pikachu?" Ash asked calmly as she watched the cot disappear around the corner.

"Pika-chu," he growled lowly in agreement, cheeks crackling with a bit of electricity.

* * *

><p>"So this is the Vermillion city gym," Ash muttered, tapping her lips in thought as she eyed the building.<p>

"Kind of gaudy, isn't it?" Misty commented, making Ash sweatdrop as she thought of Misty's own gym.

Ash simply rolled her eyes when the doors creaked open ominously to greeting darkness and two adults dressed in punk rock and exercise clothes, male and female respectively. Gym leaders really liked their theatrics didn't they?

"Yo, I'm here for a pokemon battle," I greeted casually with a half raised hand, "you know, to earn a thunder badge?"

The leather jacket wearing punk only smirked and looked behind him, arms crossed. "Hey, boss! Another victim for the emergency room," he announced in his nasaly voice. A shadowed figure walked up between the two in a deeper, more gravelly tone.

"Which one?" He asked as his heavy footfalls thundered against the floor. Ash thought that such an entrance _would_ unnerved a lot of kids, especially when they got a good look at how large and muscled the man was. They were probably only used to dealing with kids their own age or a bit older and none as intimidating looking as this guy.

Of course Ash herself didn't react beyond simply blinking half in boredom and half in expectancy as she waited for the moment they could actually start to battle.

"Whoa! He's huge!" Brock helpfully observed.

"Is he the gym leader you have to beat?" Misty whispered. Both Brock and Misty leaned back when the man spread his arms out wide, towering over the three of them.

"Welcome to Vermillion gym!" He greeted jovially, giving poor, shocked Misty a bear hug, who let out a startled yelp at the action. The man pulled back, but kept his hands on her arms as he leaned over a bit to be more level with her height. "Oh! My next challenge is a cute one! Don't think I'll go easy on ya!"

Ash scoffed, smirking as she deftly pulled Misty out if his hands and stepped in front of her. "Don't worry, meathead, _I_ won't need you to go easy on me," Ash stated almost snootily, unable to help herself as she intentionally flipped her hair back before returning her hand to her hip, Pikachu emphasizing her action by sparking his cheeks a bit.

"Chu!" He growled a bit.

"You?" He blinked at my figure before giving another grin. "Ah, even cuter than your friend here! Okay, baby!" He chuckled in agreement.

"I'm no baby of yours," Ash retorted. "The name's Ash Ketchum, meathead."

"Ha! Relax, I call everyone who loses to me baby!" He announced with fists on hips as if it was something to be proud of. Ash only sweatdropped. What was he, five?

Of course, that was when the man noticed Pikachu standing protectively, half in front of me, glaring up at him and cheeks still sparking threateningly. Ash scowled when the man barked out a laugh at him.

"Heh! A pikachu! Hey, look at this! Baby brought along a baby pokemon," he joked to his two stooges who began laughing with him. Both Pikachu and I growled at the blatant insults.

"There's nothing _baby _about my pikachu!" Ash growled.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu bit out in agreement.

"Well, I'll show you why," he said ominously as he took out a pokeball and enlarged it. "Go, pokeball!" He threw it so the pokemon was released right in front of them, the fading light revealing an arrogant but tough looking raichu.

"Rai!" The evolved mouse type called out, a dark smirk on his face.

"A raichu, huh?" Ash muttered, faintly recalling her male counterpart's utter first defeat at his hands. Ash just frowned as she reluctantly took out her pokedex to record the data.

"Raichu," the pokedex started, the one on the screen looking far more friendly than the one before them, "a mouse pokemon of the electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of pikachu. It can shock with more than one hundred thousand volts, enough to render a dragonite unconscious." Ash gave a low whistle at that but figured that only went for untrained dragonite. She doubted a well trained dragonite would lose against a wild raichu.

"Chaauu," Pikachu stood to his full, small height, glaring challengingly at the smirking raichu.

"Okay, baby, if you wanna quit, now's your change," Surge chuckled, mocking them with fists at his waist again, his raichu mirroring his cocky pose.

"Raichu!" The evolved pokemon mocked as well.

"Ha! As if we'd give you the satisfaction of quitting!" Ash retorted.

"Heh!" Surge barked. "What could a baby like that do?!" The man kneeled down behind his raichu. "If yous wanna become a pokemon master, you should make your pokemon evolve as soon as ya catch it!" He said as he pat his raichu's head.

Ash scowled at that bit of terrible advice as she kneeled as well. "There's more to raising a pokemon than forcing it to evolve!" She scolded, gently placing her own hand on Pikachu. "And I like my Pikachu just the way he is," she stated firmly.

The man's two stooges simply laughed mockingly at her words as Surge ticked his finger, Raichu mirroring him.

"Wrong, baby," he smirked. "Electric pokemon are only useful once they've learned all their different electrical atracks. You keep it puny like that, it's no more than a little pet," he snickered.

"Pi-kaa!" Pikachu ground his teeth, cheeks crackling in agitation.

"Can Pikachu beat Raichu?" Misty asked Brock.

"Usually the answer would be no, especially if Raichu knows all the electric attacks," Brock started. "That being said, though, Ash trains with Pikachu the most and he _is_ her first pokemon. He may be short one electrical attack, but he probably knows more moves than that raichu."

"Hmph, there's no way Ash will lose to that jerk," Misty stated with a raised fist, fire in her eyes and making Brock sweatdrop, thinking that Misty really was a big fan of Ash.

"Okay, baby, did ya just come hewe to show off youw wittle pet," Surge mocked in baby talk.

"We came here to earn a thunder badge, and that's what we're going to do," Ash promised.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu affirmed her promise, cheeks bristling with electricity once again. "Chau!"

"Heh, looks like Pikachu is all ready for this fight," Brock smirked, arms crossed.

"I'm not surprised," Misty frowned, hands on her hips.

"You've got this, Pikachu," Ash murmured in encouragement.

"Pika-chu," he nodded back to his trainer, smirking. Raichu shrugged with a smile that said 'you're hopeless.' Surge mirrored his pokemon this time.

"Oh well, I guess you playing with the big boys will be a shocking experience!" He smirked.

"We'll see about that," Ash muttered, frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ash's party thus far-(In Progress=IP)

Pikachu(male), known moves: thundershock, thunderbolt, tackle, quick attack, double team, agility, growl, tail whip, swift, slam, discharge(IP)

Pidgey-}Pidgeotto(male), known moves: tackle, sand-attack, gust, quick attack, whirlwind, wing attack, twister(IP)

Caterpie-}Metapod-}Butterfree(male), known moves: string shot, harden, confusion, poison powder, stun spore, sleep powder, gust, psychic, supersonic, tackle, psybeam(IP)

Bulbasaur(male), known moves: tackle, growl, vine whip, razor leaf, leech seed, poison powder, sleep powder, sweet scent(IP), take down, seed bomb(IP)

Charmander(shiny, male), known moves: scratch, growl, ember, smoke screen, slash, flamethrower, fire fang(IP), dragon rage(IP)

Squirtle(male), known moves: tackle, tail whip, bubble, withdraw, water gun, bite, skull bash, protect, rapid spin, water pulse(IP), aqua tail(IP)

Pokemon with Professor Oak(Pokemon caught between chapters or off screen)-

Clefairy-}Clefable(female), known moves: pound, growl, sing, double slap, metronome, defense curl, minimize(IP), wake-up slap, light screen, moonlight(IP)

Weedle-}Kakuna-}Beedrill(female), known moves: poison sting, string shot, harden, fury attack, twineedle, pin missile, poison jab

Rattata(male), known moves: tackle, tail whip, quick attack, bite, crunch

Spearow(female), known moves: peck, growl, leer, fury attack, drill peck

Paras(male), known moves: scratch, stun spore, poison powder, leech life, aroma therapy(IP)

Poliwag(male), known moves: bubble, hypnosis, water gun, double slap, bubble beam

Magikarp(male), known moves: splash, tackle

Goldeen(female), known moves: peck, tail whip, supersonic, horn attack, flail, fury attack, horn drill

Krabby(male), known moves: bubble, vice grip, leer, harden, bubble beam, mud shot(IP), flail

It's been a while since I updated this one and I'm sorry to say it'll probably be another while before I do it again. Watching the episodes bit by bit while writing on a tablet was..._troublesome_ and took me three times as long as it would have on a laptop, something I'm reluctantly without.

I will say for certain that this story and...most of my others are not abandoned, my focus has been centered to my Twilight one now, however, since the reason I wrote it was because of a dear friend who has helped me plan and edit it every step of the way and is eager to see it completed. So, sorry if this chapter is unsatisfying or dry and that I cannot promise you anything close to regular updates, but I hope you enjoyed it and your reads and reviews are always appreciated ,((=w=))/


End file.
